My Version of SHINZO!
by LivingItUp-00
Summary: Three girls fall into a portal leading to another world, Enterra, where they're the only humans there. In order to get back home they need to find Shinzo. Once they arrived they meet 4 enterrans that join them in their journey. MUSHRAxOC SAGOxOC OCxOC
1. Welome To Shinzo!

**WELCOME TO SHINZO!**

**ME:** Hey guys I've been wanting to write this fanfic for a awhile now so here it is. It has me, a few of my friends that I met on here and-

**MUSHRA:** ME! You girls know you want me.

**SAGO:** *shoves him away* Please, they want me.

**ME:** Well they're not going to want either one of you since Your both GOING TO BE DEAD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!

**MUSHRA AND SAGO:** Sorry, geez (*cough*) hot head (*cough*)

**ME:** I'm going to let that one slide for right now. Yes you two are going to be in it too but don't forget Kutal and guess what Mushra you get to have a twin brother.

**MUSHRA:** WHAT?!

**ME:** ^_^ Enjoy! I'll be dealing with Mushra while you read.

**MUSHRA:** (*gulps*) Uh-oh.(*runs for his life*)

The sun rose and it's rays hit my window. I pulled the covers over my head.

"I hate the morning," I groaned and my alarm went off," Grrr! Shut up!" I knocked my alarm off the dresser.

"You might as well just wake up," I heard my sister, Kyra, say.

I removed the covers to find her leaning against my door," Go away. It's Saturday and I am going to sleep in whether you like it or not."

"Mom and Dad would probably let you sleep but," she picked up my red shirt with black skulls and threw it at me," I'm not them so get up."

She shut my door and I got up. It's seven o'clock in the morning. I picked up my alarm and placed it back on my dresser. I changed out of my pj's. I put on the shirt Kyra threw at me, a black mid-sleeve jacket, a pair of faded black jeans, black converse, my black fingerless gloves, and my studded bracelet.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kyra shouted. What did she make this time?

I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and then headed to the kitchen.

"Here are some blueberry pancakes," she placed a plate in front of me," I have to go to work today. I might get home later than usual so please don't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," I laughed as took a bite out of her pancakes," Oh my god!"

"What?!" Kyra asked in a frantic tone.

"These actually taste good!" she glared at me.

"Shut up. The only reason the last batch tasted like toxic waste was because Niko dropped a whole tub of pepper in it," she grabbed her keys," Okay I have to go. Bye, Hunter."

I finished my breakfast, washed the dishes, and looked at the clock.

"It's only 7:20 a.m. Damn it Kyra. I don't meet Jaden in another three hours. Well I guess I'll just play Guitar Hero."

After three hours of playing Guitar Hero I heard a knock at the door. I opened to find Jaden there with skateboard in hand.

She was a friend of mine. She has these grass green eyes, long brown hair that she usually kept in a braid but she sometimes lets it down. She's a pretty sarcastic person and she's always looking for a joke to make. She's nice to those who deserve it she has a bit of a temper but she somehow finds a way to keep it under control, unlike me. Today she wore a red and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, a studded bracelet, a studded belt, and her black converse.

"Hey ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah just let me lock the door and grab my skateboard and my gear," I locked it, got my skateboard and my gear, and we both jumped off the porch railing instead of taking the boring old stairs.

"You gotta new skateboard. Nice," I complimented.

"Yeah, I see you gotta new one too," she pointed out.

"Yeah," mine new one was red with a black dragon on the bottom and black flames on the top. I then looked at her arm bracelet.

From what I've heard she was born with it. She could never take it off. She a little gem on it in the shape of a water droplet. She wasn't the only one with something like that though. Heather, my other friend, and I were born with a sort of crown. Not like a tiara sort of thing it's like one you can hide under your bangs. Which is exactly what me and Heather do. Ours had a gem in the shape of a little flame.

"Hey, Jaden, your bracelet is glowing," she looked at it.

"It's never done that before. Weird," she then looked at me in weird way.

"Well I'm not the only one. Your's crown is glowing too," she pointed to it.

"That's weird. It's never done that either," just then I spotted a hole in the middle of the sidewalk and before either of us could stop we walked right into.

We fell on the ground. I looked back up and the hole closed.

"What. The hell," I said.

"Where are we?" Jaden asked and then we heard a familiar voice above us.

Next thing you know someone falls on us.

"Again. What the hell!" we look to see that it was Heather that fell on us.

"Heather?!" we said in unison.

Heather is another friend. She has a tomboy personality. She can get pretty hyper and that's sort of a good thing and a bad thing. She can get angry sometimes and I mean really angry but she never curses, unlike me. Today she had on an orange shirt with red short sleeves, light blue pants with a black stripe down the side, and blue New Balance shoes.

"Hey guys. Thanks for breaking my fall," she said as she got up.

"No problem. We don't need our legs anyway," Jaden got up and her and Heather help me up.

"Hey you gotta new skateboard too?" we both said.

"Yeah, I guess we all have new skateboards," she pointed to ours," Where are we?"

"We have no idea," I then felt something touch my back.

"Don't move," I heard a male say. I turn my head to find a boy.

He had orange armor on his shoulders, his chest, and legs with black tights under them. He had orange gloves and had purple colored hair. He held a type of staff in his hands which he was pointing to Heather's back. There was another one that looked like him, I'm guessing they were twins, except he had red armor and red gloves. He also had a staff that he was pointing at my back. I noticed that they had crowns that looked just like ours.

"Who are you people?" another guy asked. He had on a green full body outfit with green boots, a blue cape with a hint of orange, and three blue stones.

"Who are we? Who are you? And get that spear away from my back before I shove it up your-" Jaden cut me off.

"I'm Jaden, she's Heather, and the one who didn't mean to threaten you is Hunter," she said.

"Put the staff down Mushra and Kai. I don't think they mean any harm though I'm not quite sure about the one with black hair and highlights," I heard someone else say.

"Fine," the two boys said in unison.

They put their weapons down and I turned to see a giant, fat cat wearing pink clothes and a blue scarf with a little green gem on his forehead. Not that I'm saying that in a mean way or this but he looked like he could eat us all. Apparently we're not on Earth anymore.

"My names is Kutaal, the one in red armor is Kai, the one in orange armor is Mushra, and the one in the helmet is Sago," he said and three kittens appeared on his shoulders. One wore pink clothes, one wore green, and the other wore blue," Oh and these are my niece and nephews. Estee in the pink, Ray in the green, and Zen in the blue."

"Hey! Their crowns like ours except the gem," Heather whispered to me.

"I've noticed," I said. I decided to ask the question that was running through my mind," What is this place?"

All seven of them looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you from here?" asked Kai.

"From where?" we asked in unison.

"Enterra where else," Mushra said," Now where are you guys from?"

"Earth. I'm confused now," Jaden said.

"Your not only one," Sago added.

"Your humans then?" Kutal asked sort of surprised.

"Yeah… what are you guys," Heather asked.

"Enterrans," Sago answered.

Silence fell. Nobody talked and no one made a sound. The one word that fit for this exact moment…

"Awkward," I said.

"This isn't going to be safe for them," Sago told the others.

"How come?" we asked.

"Do you guys do that all the time?" Kai asked and we just glared at him," Okay sorry."

"Most of the Enterrans will try to kill a human if they see one," Mushra explained.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Okay well, we have to get going," Heather said.

"Are you sure you want to be out on your own?" Mushra asked.

"We can take care of ourselves. See ya later. Nice meeting you guys," I said as we picked up our skateboards and left.

"Um… bye,' Jaden waved goodbye mostly to Sago.

After we were out of hearing range I asked Jaden something.

"Do you like that Sago guy?" her face lit up red.

"Um why do you ask?" her face was getting redder by the minute.

"She does! You do! I knew it! You kept looking at him… I knew it!" I said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't so what," she snapped at me.

"Well now we can tease you about it," Heather smiled.

"I hate you guys," she sighed.

"We love you too," we both as we gave her a hug.

The day went on and we kept walking. So far no Enterrans had tried to come and "kill" us. Nightfall arrived and we camped out. Jaden and I got the wood and Heather started the fire. A few minutes later we all fell asleep.

//**My Dream**//

_**I was surrounded by white mist. I was searching for something until a bright white light came into view.**_

**"_Morgan,' it said in a female voice. It then changed into an angel, it looked like it anyway. _**

**"_Huh? Who are you?" I asked a bit terrified._**

**"_That is unimportant right now. If you want to go home you must travel to Shinzo. There you shall find the person responsible for bringing you and your friends here," she said and disappeared._**

**"_Wait! Where's Shinzo?!" I shouted but no one answered.._**

//**End of my dream**//

I woke up and so found the other two up.

"We have to go to Shinzo!" we all shouted at the same time.

"You had the dream too? I had it too!" we all said in unison.

"Wow that's weird," Heather said as she noticed that it was still nightfall.

"Let's go back to sleep. Maybe we can figure this out in the morning," Jaden suggested and we all we back to our slumber.

The next morning we left the campsite and started wandering around again.

"So we have to go to Shinzo in order to find the person who brought us here, right?" Jaden asked.

"Right. The problem is that we have no idea where Shinzo is so we're pretty much going on a wild goose hunt," I said.

Just then we heard something rustling in the trees.

"What was that?" we looked around and then a sphere dropped in front of us. It started to flash red in a normal pattern but then a bit faster.

"It's a bomb!" I shouted and we moved away from that sucker. We left before it blew.

"What the fuck!" I said.

"Get back here humans!" I heard someone say. When I turned I saw that they were giant flying bugs wearing armor or something. To make it even better they had swords and other weapons with them. It was so cool… not!

"Could this get any worse?" Heather said as we tried to dodge the exploding bombs.

She stopped, took her helmet off, and threw it at one of them and we followed her action. They weren't very happy about that but then again who would.

"Time to go," Jaden said and we were off again.

Unfortunately things did get worse. Three bug Enterrans flew down and each of them grabbed our wrists.

"We have you now humans,' it said as we tried to kick our way free but we failed.

Just then another sphere appeared in front of us. The bugs holding onto us let us go and quickly flew up. The sphere did explode but instead let out a gas into the air. We started to cough and then our eyes started to close. Knock out gas, figures. Everything went black.

I finally woke up and saw that Heather and Jaden were starting to come back to the real world. We were at the Enterrans campsite. They had tied our hands and legs together. I felt something in my mouth. Must be cloth.

"Look guys. Our little humans have woken up,' one said as he came towards me and touched my face. I pushed it away with my head. I started to curse but my words were muffled by the cloth.

"So what do we do with them?" one asked.

"Let's throw them off a cliff," one suggested.

"Nah, let's feed them to our pet," a mutated dog/frog/bug came into view and everyone started suggesting something.

"No, let's destroy them ourselves," the "boss" Enterran grinned at us and we gave him a mad look.

"Or how about you let them go," I heard a deep male voice say.

Four Enterrans came into the scene. Two of them had red armor, except one was a more bloody red color, and they had phoenix shaped helmets, and staff that looked awfully familiar. Another had royal blue colored tights with armor on his hips, a lighter blue for the boots, bat wings-ish armor on his shoulders and bat wings behind him. Then there was a lion Enterran which had silver armor it's chest, it's shoulders, his knees, and hips. His feet were like silver claws and he had these sort of antennas on his head or something like that. He had like red bracelets on his wrists.

'Who were they?' I thought.

"Let them go," the lion Enterran said.

"Why should we?" the head bug asked.

"This will happen," the one in red armor attacked one the creeps and killed him only leaving a card.

Then a fight began. Four against thirteen. That sounds so fair.

"Hyper Flame!" said the Enterran with red armor. He destroyed their three attackers.

"Eye of the Lion!" the lion Enterran destroyed his three.

"Fire of the Phoenix!" the Enterran with bloody red armor destroyed his three and the head honcho was left.

"Time to go," said the Enterran with blue armor as he picked us all up and moved us away from the battle area. After he laid us down he went back and joined and his friends. Each one attacked him at the same time and again all that was left was a card.

"You guys okay?" asked the one in red as he started untying Heather's hands.

I nodded as the one in bloody red armor started untying my feet.

"Good thing I was able to follow your scent here," said the lion as the one in blue armor took the thing out of Jaden's mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember us?" asked the one who was untying my hands now.

"No you idiot we're in hyper form how can they?" said the one untying Heather's feet.

"Well then let's get of hyper form to help them out," the lion said as he started to change and so did the others.

"Mushra?! Kutal?! Sago?! Kai?!" the three of us said in shock.

"Yup," Kai and Mushra said," We could explain this to you but we don't know how."

"Well it looks like we're stuck with you guys now," Kai said.

"Hold on what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happened to you? You got kidnapped and almost destroyed. Even we didn't get here in time you would've already been dead," Kai said.

"Oh, well then I guess your coming with us to Shinzo," I said as they looked at me confused.

"We'll explain later on the way," Heather said.

They just kept looking at us in a confused way.

**ME: **Well that's the end of that chapter.

**MUSHRA:** So am I in the red armor or bloody red armor?

**ME:** Red.

**MUSHRA:** My bro's name is Kai. Sounds like a funny.

**KAI:** Who's name are you calling funny you idiot!

**MUSHRA:** Aw shut up! It sounds stupid so what?!

**KAI:** (*jumps Mushra and they start to fight*)

**ME:** Well… that was interesting. See ya next time.

**MUSHRA AND KAI:** (*stop fighting for a minute*) Don't forget to review. (*go back to fighting*)

**ME:** (*sighs*) Those two are a pair of idiots.


	2. WELCOME TO SHINZO! redone

WELCOME TO SHINZO!

ME: Okay I'm super duper oober sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but it's hard to deal with school AND writing.

MUSHRA: What's so hard about it?

ME: Fine I'd like to see you do all my homework, do my online class, and pass all my tests.

MUSHRA: *fine leaves the room*

ME: *laughs* He's such an idiot, schools out.

MUSHRA: *comes back* I heard that. Too bad though. *smiles evilly* I was gonna fail all your classes.

ME: *glares* whatever, anyway there's one thing I hope you don't hate me for… I'm going to redo the first chapter. ^_^'

MUSHRA: What? You've only uploaded one chapter and now you wanna redo it?

ME: Yeah so what?

MUSHRA: Man, you're slow.

ME: *jumps Mushra* Enjoy chapter 1! The redone version! ^^

The sun rose and its rays hit my window. I pulled the covers over my head.

"I hate the morning," I groaned and my alarm went off," Grrr! Shut up!" I knocked my alarm off the dresser.

"You might as well just wake up," I heard my sister, Kyra, say.

I removed the covers to find her leaning against my door," Go away. It's Saturday and I am going to sleep in whether you like it or not."

"Mom and Dad would probably let you sleep but," she picked up my red shirt with black skulls and threw it at me," I'm not them so get up."

She shut my door and I got up. It's seven o'clock in the morning. I picked up my alarm and placed it back on my dresser. I changed out of my pjs. I put on the shirt Kyra threw at me, a pair of faded black jeans, black converse, my black tripp arm warmers (don't have it but I so want them), and my studded bracelet.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kyra shouted. What did she make this time?

I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and then headed to the kitchen.

"Here are some blueberry pancakes," she placed a plate in front of me," I have to go to work today. I might get home later than usual so please don't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," I laughed as took a bite out of her pancakes," Oh my god!"

"What?" Kyra asked in a frantic tone.

"These actually taste good!" she glared at me.

"Shut up. The only reason the last batch tasted like toxic waste was because Niko dropped a whole tub of pepper in it. At least it added some spiciness to it," she joked around.

"Yeah that and it poisoned me for life," I started to pretend gag.

"Look runt!" this made me think of the fights Zeke and Ginger would have on Zeke and Luther," Do not test me! Do not question my cooking or you will be starving for the next year!"

"Cork it buttshine I was just messing around with you," I started laughing as she gave me an angry look. Yes I called my older sister buttshine who doesn't.

"Whatever, like I said I might come home late so I'd watch it if I were you," she pleaded as she grabbed her keys.

"How dare you? I'm a sweet, innocent little child that would do no harm to anyone," I said angelically and gave her the most innocent face I could.

"Little yes, sweet and innocent… not so much," she laughed," Alright well bye, Katalina." She left and closed the door behind her.

MUSHRA: You changed your name?

ME: Yes, that name started to grow on me. Now shut up so they can read.

MUSHRA: No!

ME: *takes out duck tape* Then I'll just have to make you. Continue reading. ^^

I finished my breakfast, washed the dishes, and looked at the clock.

"It's only 7:20 a.m. Damn it Kyra. I don't meet Jaden in another three hours. Well I guess I'll just play Guitar Hero."

After three hours of playing Guitar Hero I heard a knock at the door. I opened to find Jaden there with a soda in hand.

She was a friend of mine. She has these grass green eyes, long brown hair that she usually kept in a braid but she sometimes lets it down. She's a pretty sarcastic person and she's always looking for a joke to make. She's nice to those who deserve it she has a bit of a temper but she somehow finds a way to keep it under control, unlike me. Today she wore a red and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, a studded bracelet, a studded belt, and her black converse.

"Hey ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah just let me lock the door and grab a ," I locked it, got soda, and we both jumped off the porch railing instead of taking the boring old stairs.

As we walked on the sidewalk heading towards our other friend's house we talked.

"Kyra cooked today, picked on her about her last batch of poisoned pancakes," I smiled," She blew off her top. It is funny watching her like that." I then looked at Jaden's arm bracelet.

From what I've heard she was born with it. She could never take it off. She a little gem on it in the shape of a water droplet. She wasn't the only one with something like that though. Heather, my other friend, and I were born with a sort of crown. Not like a tiara sort of thing it's like one you can hide under your bangs. This is exactly what I and Heather do to hide ours. Ours had a gem in the shape of a little flame.

"Hey, Jaden, your bracelet is glowing," she looked at it.

She looked down," It's never done that before. That's pretty weird." She suddenly looked up to my forehead," Yours is starting to glow too."

What was going on here? Why is starting to do it now? Suddenly I felt a like I was falling… and I was. I was falling in mid-air but then made a hard landing on the ground.

"Ow! Gosh that hurt," I said as I tried to get up but couldn't since someone else fell on.

"Hey, sorry about that," she said as she got off of me.

"Its fine," I looked up and saw a hole closing," Well at least that explains how we got here. Wherever here is?"

We suddenly heard a familiar voice above us and the next thing you someone fell on us.

"What the shiznet!" we looked to see that it was Heather.

"Heather?" we asked in unison, shocked filled our voices.

Heather is another friend. She has a tomboy personality. She can get pretty hyper and that's sort of a good thing and a bad thing. She can get angry sometimes and I mean really angry but she never curses, unlike me. Today she had on an orange shirt with red short sleeves, light blue pants with a black stripe down the side, and blue converse shoes.

"Hey guys, thanks for breaking my fall," she smiled as she got off us which gave us the chance to get up and move out of the way before someone else fell on us.

"No problem, we don't need our legs anyway. We can just walk on our hands," he replied sarcastically.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" she asked and told her no," Yeah, didn't think so."

"Don't move," I heard a male say. I turn my head to find a boy and a pretty short one too. Short as me.

He had orange armor on his shoulders, his chest, and legs with black tights under them. He had orange gloves; he was light skinned, and had purple colored hair. He held a type of staff in his hands which he was pointing to Heather's back. There was another one that had his sword pointing towards my back, which the sword looked pretty nice with that red dragon on the blade ^^. He had spiky dark red hair with black highlights. He wore a black mid-sleeve over shirt that reached just above his knees. Under that he had a red shirt and to match red fingerless gloves. He also wore black pants with red boots and his skin was a rusty tan color and he had red... cat ears. Where the heck are we? I noticed that both of them had crowns on them just like me and Heather.

MUSHRA: You took my twin out?

ME: Yes, I didn't want another you okay! I already have enough trouble with just one of you.

MUSHRA: I'm going to get you for this, Carly.

ME: Cry me a river, Mushra.

MUSHRA: Who said I was gonna cry? I'm gonna beat you for this!

ME: I'm going to beat you if you don't stop interrupting the story. I still don't get how you got out of the duck tape cast I put you in.

MUSHRA: Kutal let me out. I promised him some yummy junk with cat nip in it if he got me out.

ME: Whatever shut up. Sorry about that just continue reading. ^^'

"Who are you people?" another guy asked. He had on a green full body outfit with green boots, a blue cape with a hint of orange, and three blue stones.

"Who are we? Who are you? And get that sword away from my back before I shove it up your-" Jaden cut me off.

"I'm Jaden, she's Heather, and the one who didn't mean to threaten you is Katalina," she said.

"Put the staff down Mushra and Kai. I don't think they mean any harm though I'm not quite sure about the one with black hair and highlights," I heard someone else say.

"Fine," the two boys said in unison.

They put their weapons down and I turned to see a giant, fat cat wearing pink clothes and a blue scarf with a little green gem on his forehead. Not that I'm saying this in a mean way or anything but he looked like he could eat us all. Apparently we're not on Earth anymore.

"My names is Kutaal, the one in red armor is Kai, the one in orange armor is Mushra, and the one in the helmet is Sago," he said and three kittens appeared on his shoulders. One wore pink clothes, one wore green, and the other wore blue," Oh and these are my niece and nephews. Estee in the pink, Ray in the green, and Zen in the blue."

"Well you just look cute," Jaden said as they walked over to her shyly.

"Hey their crowns look just like ours," Heather whispered to me," The gems are just different."

"I noticed," I then decided to ask the question that be running through each others minds," What is this place?"

All seven of them looked at me, confused by my question.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you three from here?" Kai asked.

"From where?" we asked in unison.

"Enterra where else?" Mushra said," No where are you from?"

"Earth, now I'm confused," Jaden said.

"You're not the only one," Sago added.

"You're humans then?" Kutaal asked us, looking a little perplexed and surprised.

"Yeah… what are you guys," Heather asked.

"Enterrans," Sago answered.

Silence fell. Nobody talked and no one made a sound. The one word that fit for this exact moment…

"Awkward," I said.

"This isn't going to be safe for them," Sago told the others.

"How come?" we asked.

"Do you guys do that all the time?" Kai asked and we just glared at him," Okay sorry."

"Most of the enterrans will try to kill a human if they see one," Mushra explained.

"Well that's just lovely now isn't it," I replied sarcastically. We're probably going to end up dying on the first day here.

"Okay well, we have to get going," Heather said.

"Are you sure you wanna be out on your own?" Mushra asked.

"We can take care of ourselves. See ya later. Nice meeting you guys," I said and suddenly felt my foot step on something," Oh yeah my soda. Yes! It's still in one piece."

"Um… bye,' Jaden waved goodbye mostly to Sago and got her soda.

After we were out of hearing range I asked Jaden something.

"Do you like that Sago guy?" her face lit up red.

"Um why do you ask?" her face was getting redder by the minute.

"She does! You do! I knew it! You kept looking at him… I knew it!" I said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't so what," she snapped at me.

"Well now we can tease you about it," Heather smiled.

"I hate you guys," she sighed.

"We love you too," we both said as we gave her a hug.

The day went on and we kept walking. So far no enterrans had tried to come and "kill" us. Nightfall arrived and we camped out. Jaden and I got the wood and Heather started the fire. A few minutes later we all fell asleep.

/My Dream/

_I was surrounded by white mist. I was searching for something until a bright white light came into view._

"_Katalina," it said in a female voice. It then changed into an angel, it looked like it anyway. _

"_Huh? Who are you?" I asked a bit terrified._

"_That is unimportant right now. If you want to go home you must travel to Shinzo. There you shall find the person responsible for bringing you and your friends here," she said and disappeared._

"_Wait! Where's Shinzo?" I shouted but no one answered.._

/End of my dream/

I woke up and found the other two up.

"We have to go to Shinzo!" we all shouted at the same time.

"You had the dream too? I had it too!" we all said in unison.

"Wow that's weird," Heather said as she noticed that it was still nightfall.

"Wow that is weird. We should back to sleep. Maybe we can figure this out in the morning," Jaden suggested and we all we back to our slumber.

I suddenly woke up when I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth. I looked to see these really, and I mean totally ugly as crap bugs with some fancy armor on. You don't see that everyday. They were equipped with weapons that I was hoping they wouldn't use on us. I saw that they had grabbed Jaden and Heather too, who were now struggling to break free from their grip. I started to wiggle around in order to get away from him but it didn't work. They let us go right after they had dropped a small metal ball onto the ground which started to release gas. My eyes started to close slowly and then I was plunged into a world of darkness.

I finally woke up and saw that Heather and Jaden were starting to come back to the real world. We were at the enterrans campsite. They had tied our hands and legs together. I felt something in my mouth. Must be cloth.

"Look guys. Our little humans have woken up," one said as he came towards me and touched my face. I pushed it away with my head. I started to curse but my words were muffled by the cloth.

"So what do we do with them?" one asked.

"Let's throw them off a cliff," one suggested.

"Nah, let's feed them to our pet," a mutated dog/frog/bug came into view and everyone started suggesting something.

"No, let's destroy them ourselves," the "boss" Enterran grinned at us and we gave him a mad look.

"Or how about you let them go," I heard a deep male voice say.

Four enterrans came into the scene. One of them had red armor and they had a phoenix shaped helmet, and a staff that looked awfully familiar. Another had royal blue colored tights with armor on his hips, a lighter blue for the boots, bat wings-ish armor on his shoulders and bat wings behind him. Then there was a lion enterran which had silver armor on its chest, its shoulders, his knees, and hips. His feet were like silver claws and he had these sorts of antennas on his head or something like that. He had like red bracelets on his wrists. Another one had a black mask like the one in red armor covering the top of his face which was like a dragon-like face. It had holes for his... cat ears? They look awfully familiar. He also had black armor on his torso and some on his lower half body. His boots were made of black armor and he also had black armor gloves. In his hands he held a silver sword with a black handle encrusted with red jewels. On the blade of the sword it had a... red dragon on it? .

'No... is that..?' I thought.

"Let them go," the lion enterran said.

"Why should we?" the head bug asked.

"This will happen," the one in red armor attacked one the creeps and killed him only leaving a card.

Then a fight began. Four against thirteen. That sounds sooooo fair.

"Hyper Flame!" said the enterran with red armor. He destroyed their three attackers.

"Eye of the Lion!" the lion enterran destroyed his three.

"Infernal eclipse!" the enterran with the sword destroyed his three and the head honcho was left.

"Time to go," said the enterran with blue armor as he picked us all up and moved us away from the battle area. After he laid us down he went back and joined and his friends. Each one attacked him at the same time and again all that was left was a card.

"You guys okay?" asked the one in red as he started untying Heather's hands.

I nodded as the one with sword cut the rope from my feet.

"Good thing I was able to follow your scent here," said the lion as the one in blue armor took the thing out of Jaden's mouth.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember us?" asked the one who was untying Heather's hands now.

"No you idiot we're in hyper form how can they?" said the one untying my feet.

"Well then let's get of hyper form to help them out," the lion said as he started to change and so did the others.

"Mushra? Kutaal? Sago? Kai?" the three of us said in shock.

"It was you then," I said looking at Kai.

"Yup," Kai and Mushra said," We could explain this to you but we don't know how."

"Well it looks like we're stuck with you guys now," Kai said.

"Hold what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you remember what happened to you? You got kidnapped and almost destroyed. Even we didn't get here in time you would've already been dead," Kai said," And you're welcome."

"Oh great now I'm stuck with you while we find Shinzo," I said as they looked at me confused.

"We'll explain later on the way," Heather said.

They just kept looking at us in a confused way.

ME: Well that's the end of that chapter.

MUSHRA: That was stupid. You made a remake of the first chapter and it's still pretty much the same.

ME: You know what Mushra you can whine all you want and I won't care.

KAI: Quit hatein shrimp. Your twins gone so just chill out. Besides I'm the one who's going to make this story interesting.

MUSHRA: Yeah right. I think your talking about me.

KAI: Keep dreamin little dude.

MUSHRA: Quit calling me little, stupid!

KAI: Don't call me stupid (*jumps Mushra and starts wrestling*)

ME: Wow…

MUSHRA AND KAI: (*stop fighting for a minute*) Don't forget to review. (*go back to fighting*)

ME: (*sighs*) Those two are a hopeless pair of idiots.


	3. Since When Did Humans Get Powers?

ME: Yay! Another chap! ^^

MUSHRA: Wow that sounded retarded.

ME: You sure that wasn't just you. *smirks at him*

MUSHRA: Naw, I'm pretty sure that was you!

ME: Shut up Mushra. I do not own Shinzo or their characters just my characters. I would like to give credit to Jaden though for letting me borrow one of her characters.

MUSHRA: You couldn't make your own character so you stole it from somebody else? Man you are weak.

ME: Shut up and I didn't steal I asked and borrowed. That's a whole different story. Oh by the way I decided to make a few tweeks from the first redone chapter. Hehee *sweatdrops***** Please don't hate me!

MUSHRA: You made more changes?

ME: Oh, shut up! Yes but they're very little. On Kai's crown instead of a red gem it's black and the fire gem on mine is now a funky black shaped gem. You wanna know what it looks like as me and I'll send it to you by email.

MUSHRA: Man, you cannot make up your mind!

ME: *jumps him* Enjoy the chap! ^_^

We've been here only a day and we've already been captured and now we're being followed by more bug enterrans. Aren't our lives just great.

"Heather watch out!" Mushra warned her.

"What?" she wasn't able to hear him from all the exploding being caused from the bombs they were throwing at us.

"Move!" he went towards her on this thing called a hoverboard, grabbed her, and moved aside her away from it.

Apparently there was a bomb in front of her that would've blown her to pieces if he hadn't moved her.

"Alright you girls need to stay here," Sago said as he put Jaden down by some bushes. Did I forget to mention that he had saved her from getting squashed on the ground after lifting her in the air and dropping her back down? She was still blushing too. They would be a cute couple.

We sat beside Jaden with the kittens sitting on our laps. We watched the whole fight and saw the cards fly down slowly. Likes little leaves falling from a tree.

"Well that didn't take long," I said getting up and the minute I did I tripped.

"Man, you're a major klutz," Kai grinned at me.

"Ugh," I groaned and got myself back up again," Shut up you hot headed idiot."

"Who are you calling hot headed idiot you klutzy shorty," Kai snapped back.

"You gaytarded, hot headed idiot!"

"Slow, klutzy,shorty!"

"Dumb, gaytarded, hot headed idiot!"

"Stupid, slow, klutzy, shorty!"

We continued on just making the sentences longer and longer that it never eneded.

JADEN:

Didn't take them long to hate each other. Though that usually does happen with Kat and most guys.

"Are you okay," Sago asked me.

"Um… yeah I'm fine," I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head.

Sago moved away some of my hair which made me blush a little," Your bleeding. We need to treat that."

"With what?" there was nothing around to treat it with.

"Just need to clean it up and find something to bandage it with," he answered and then look towards Kutal," Kutal, can we use that bandana of yours."

"Of course," he took it off and handed it to Sago," I always pack a spare." He pulled out a red one and tied it around his neck. Red looks good on him.

As he cleaned my wound I felt my face get hotter everytime he touched me.

HEATHER:

I looked over to Katalina and Kai who were already fighting with each other. But what caught my attention the most was Jaden's bright, red face. I grinned at her while Sago's back was turned. She glared daggers at me but I have to admit, it was funny watching her blush while he bandaged her.

"What're you looking at?" Mushra asked.

"Nothing really," I answered," What're you doing?"

"Nothing, just waiting to go to sleep," he said.

"You must be a real lazy person," I added with a smirk.

"I'm not lazy!" he shouted back angrily.

"Looks like we gotta another hot head Kat!" I shouted to her.

"That's just great! Now we got two of them to deal with!" she started grinning.

"What?" they shouted in unison.

"Would you four calm down already!" Kutal shouted back," You have only met each other a day and already you're down each others throats. It's like Jaden and Sago are the only sane ones here."

We started beam a big smile to Jaden. She glared at us with her look saying "I hate you." For some reason the other guys began to started to look at Sago in a strange way but he didn't notice.

KATALINA:

"You know what, we'll be the bigger people," I said and looked at Heather, who knew what I meant." We're sorry," we said innocently.

"Jaden, are you going to okay?" Heather asked as she looked over to see Sago wrapping the bandana around her head. Not sure if that would really work but alright.

"Yeah, let's keep going," she said as she got up.

"Uh, where exactly though?" I asked. Some many places to go.

"Let's pick something random," Heather suggested," Leeeet's goooooo...left!"

"You sure you wanna go that way?" Mushra asked as he hovered over beside her.

"Why is there a problem?" she stared at him.

"What a guy can't ask?" he glared at her.

"No, and get outta my face I can't breathe," she shoved him away which caused him to fall off his board. Everyone, but him, started laughing.

"Why you—" Mushra jumped on her and they started wrestling.

Wow... betcha Heather will win ^^. In the end no one won because Kai went and seperated them, fun crasher. After that we were on our way to Shinzo... wherever that is.

"Soooo... how's Earth?" Mushra asked.

"Uh, it's pretty good I guess you can say," Jaden answered," Not bad."

"Sounds boring," Kai added.

"You mean like you," I said with a grin on my face as he glared.

"Don't even start again," Sago warned us," How do you like Enterra so far?"

"Uhhhh... we'll get back to you on that," I said. I didn't want to I wasn't enjoying so far," Actually it's not bad when your not being chased."

"Yeeeah, I'm with her on that," Heather said and Jaden nodded.

"Well it's gonna happen often so don't worry you'll get use to it," Estee said. She was cute but that really didn't help much.

We suddenly heard a stomach growl and turned to Heather.

"Sorry I'm just hungry," she said as she rubbed the back of her and did the anime sweatdrop.

"Now that you mention it I'm pretty hungry too," I said as I looked at my stomach and then heard Jaden's stomach growl.

"Man, you humans must always be hungry," Kai smirked and then his stomach growled.

"Ha! Look whos hungry now!" we all said.

"Why don't we take a rest while Kutaal whips something up," Sago suggested. Best thing I've heard all day. Wait… did he say the cat is going to cook something.

While Kutaal got the food ready, which sounds kind of weird since he's a cat, me and the girls went to look for some water. It was hard to find since we didn't know where everything's at. Luckily Sago tagged along to help us out and unfortunately Kai and Mushra came with him too.

"So where's this lake at?" Heather asked.

"Right here in front of your face," Mushra said.

"Finally I'm so freakin thirsty," I filled the canteen with water and started drinking some myself. I had a bad feeling something was about to happen so I moved out of the way and heard a sudden splash in the water," I knew it! Alright who tried to push me in!"

I looked around to see who was missing… Mushra and Kai. I turned around and saw them in the water. I started laughing my butt off and so did everyone else. It was especially funny when Kai tried to get out because since he was a cat enterran he didn't like the water. Jaden and Heather suddenly shoved Sago in and we literally fell down on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing," Kai said and I felt something grabbed my legs.

He pulled me into the water and almost made me drown," You baka!" (baka= idiot.)

"Whatcha call me shorty?" he shouted as I heard two more splashes in the water.

"I called you baka! Baka, baka, BAKA! Figure out what it means yourself!" I shouted. I was pretty surprised he didn't try to get out again.

"Oh your so going to get it now," he went underwater and didn't come up. Did he drown? My answer came when I felt someone grab my legs and pull me down.

I swam back up and saw Kai laughing at me," *Dios mio, eres un idiota! Un estupido! Un diablito!"

*Translation: "My god, you are an idiot! You're stupid! A little devil!"

"I don't understand your language," Kai said slowly, like if I was stupid.

HEATHER:

I understood half of what she had said and it wasn't pretty. Nothing bad, but nothing pretty either.

She looked mad and getting her mad is not a good thing. But Kai did give me a pretty good idea. I checked to see if Mushra wasn't looking but everyone was too busy listening to Kat saying stuff in Spanish. She started going farther than just stupid and idiot. I swam underwater and pulled the same trick on Mushra that Kai did on our now pissed off Kat.

"Hey! Heather I know that was you!" I heard him yell after he went up for air. I was still underwater but, came back up for air and hid behind Jaden, snickering.

"Heather!" he shouted again.

"Oh quit complaining, Mushra!" I said still snickering.

"Again, me and Jaden's are the only ones with brains around here," Sago blurted out.

"HEY!" the rest of us said.

JADEN:

I decided to have some fun and splashed some water on Sago. It's childish but whoever said we were adults. I smiled and he just grinned, splashing me back.

"Water fight!" Heather shouted and started splashing everyone.

Splashing was happening everywhere even Kat had cooled down and joined in on the fun. We taught them how to play Marco Polo, chicken, and whole bunch of other water games.

"Maybe we should go," I heard Katalina say as we laid on the grass drying ourselves off.

"Oh crap! We forgot about the food!" I just remembered I was hungry.

"Kutaal probably ate it all by now," Sago said as he got up.

"Aw, but I'm so hungry," Katalina quickly got up," No way is he eating the food."

She so determined when she's hungry. Her stomach started to growl which just ruined her whole determination moment. I giggled a little.

"Well, lets go and make sure he didn't," I got up, with some parts of my clothes still wet.

KATALINA:

Just as we we're all going to go back to the campsite Kutaal, in his hyper form, came crashing through the forest.

"Uncle Kutaal!" we heard the kittens cry.

Suddenly wolf enterrans came in through the path Kutaal had created.

"You girls may want to stay back," Sago and the other boys got serious and turned into their hyper form," Take the kittens with you."

"Come on, kittens, you heard 'em," he each quickly scooped one up and took them to the other side of the river.

"Wait, we wanna watch!" Rai and Sen tried to get out of our hands.

"You can watch from here. Unless y'all wanna become cat liver," that stopped their struggling.

"Look out!" Mushra warned as a ball of lightning came straight towards us.

We moved out of the way and luckily didn't get hit.

"You may want to get farther away from the battle field," Kutaal suggested before he got kicked into one of the tress… across the river where we were.

"Good idea," Heather replied as we started running before anything else tried to kill us.

We ran for about three minutes and stopped. At least we're getting practice for future chases.

"Do you think that's good enough?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're good," Heather answered as she sat down.

"Hey!" it was Jaden and we turned around we saw that one of the wolf enterrans had grabbed her.

He had her by the neck with a knife just inches away from it. First, we're ambushed and now one of us is about to get killed by some talking wolf.

"Let her go you wet dog!" I shouted.

"Now now, if you want your little friend here to live you might wanna keep your little mouth shut," he warned us.

"Just let her go, baka!" Heather was angry now. No one messes with her or her friends or else she will go off on you. I've seen it happen once and boy it was so not pretty.

"Watch it or she's dead!" he brought the knife closer," Get 'em boys."

Friends of his grabbed us the same way he had Jaden minus the knife.

"Maybe you can just watch her die," he grinned at us.

"*Sueltala estupido! Te meto unos en el culo si no le sueltas!" I shouted in Spanish.

*Translation: "Let her go, stupid! I'm going to give you one in the butt if you don't let her go!"

The wolf holding me covered my mouth and the one holding Jaden convered hers to muffle her screams.

"LET US GO!" Heather blew her top! She was suddenly surrounded by fire. Her body was red and her eyes were white. (She pretty much looked like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four.)

The one that was holding her captive let her go from the intense heat her body was now packing. She created a stream of fire from her palm and now the attackers have become the attackies. After being shot with Heather's stream of fire the enterrans were carded. After the cards landed on the ground Heather returned to her normal self.

"Heather? How…? What…?" we were at a loss for words.

"I…. I don't know," she started looking at herself in shock.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Kai asked (they're all in their normal form) and we finally noticed that she had burned two of the trees there.

The kittens explained everything that happened and they're faces were filled with shock.

"Her? No way!" Mushra couldn't believe.

"Believe it,it happened," I reassured him.

"I just wanna forget about this. You know what, Kutaal is the food sill there in one piece?" Heather asked.

"Yes, it surprisingly is," he smiled and got up," I was going to eat it myself but they interrupted everything."

"Well lets go I'm hungry," Heather said and we all got up and headed back to the campsite.

I guess hunger conquers all and when I mean all I mean all of your other feelings.

Jaden walked up beside while the kittens were busy asking her about what she had done.

"So, what do you think happened with Heather?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure. First, she's all angry and stuff and next thing you know she's this sort of… Human Torch," I whispered back.

"Well, I did notice that the jewel on her crown was giving a slight glow," she added.

What was going on here?

MUSHRA: So what, does she powers now or something?

ME: Yes, no, maybe so. ^^ You'll just have to wait.

MUSHRA: Again, retarded.

ME: Shut up, Mushra!

MUSHRA: RE-TARD-DED!

ME: *jumps Mushra and starts wrestling around*

BOTH OF US: Please review ^^ *go back to wrestling*


	4. Can't Never Trust Cute Guys

**ME: **Awesomeness, another chapter! And I didn't even get writers block!

**KAI: **You humans are weird.

**ME: **What happened to Mushra?

**KAI: **He sorta got knocked out unconscious when him and Heather were wrestling.

**ME: **Good for her!

**KAI: ***stares at me in weird way* Okaaaay.

**ME: **Well I hope you all are liking the story so far. ^^

**KAI:** I bet they think it sucks! HA!

**ME:** Shut up Kai *smacks his head* I don't own Shinzo or the characters. I just own mine.

**KAI: **Took you long enough to upload the chapters. I bet they've been dying to read more of me.

**ME: **Yeeeeaaahh, you keep thinking that in that little, brainless world of yours.

**KAI: **HEY! *jumps*

**ME: **Enjoy the chapter! ^^

**Chapter 3: Can't Never Trust Cute Guys**

Everything was actually going smoothly today. No attacks, no chases, no nothing. Even though I was loving the peace and quiet. Scratch that, there's never peace and quiet when Heather and Mushra, plus me and Kai, are biting each others heads off. But, even though I was enjoying the a day without chases I was getting a bad feeling that it wasn't to stay that way.

Today may actually be relaxing day for all of us.

"Hey, shorty, you there?" I saw a hand waved in front of my face and saw it was Kai's.

"What?" I knocked his out of the way.

"You sort of spaced out for a minute there," Jaden said," We wanted to make sure you didn't knock into a tree."

"Man, that would be funny to see," Mushra gave me a small grin.

"Yeah, you know what would be funnier though," I said as I walked between Mushra and Kai.

"What?" the minute they said that I grabbed their heads and knock them together. They were knocked unconscious for about a minute and when they woke up they were steaming mad.

I was laughing my head off as they yelled at me. I couldn't help it though. It's hard to keep in laughter. I stopped when they started walking towards me.

"Oh come on, it was a joke," I started walking backwards, it was a painful joke but it was still funny.

Unfortunately, they were so mad its as if my word came through one ear and out the other. Jaden and Heather gave me a look saying if I wanted help but I mouthed the words No. I thought this might give me some adrenaline. The chase started and I was running. Other people would think this as a bad situation but, I think if it as another way to have fun.

I ran as fast as I could and so did they. Lucky for me Heather took Mushra's hoverboard away from him before all this started so it was all fair game. I decided I was going to mess around with them so I kept making twist and turns around the trees. But, they turned smart at a moment like this and got me. Mushra was on my right and Kai on my left. I wasn't sure what to do since I was up against a tree and I can't climb now. They were ready to jump me and I was trapped like a cat. Yeah, ironic isn't it my nicknames Kat and I'm trapped like one. I suddenly had a gut feeling and the minute they started running at me I somehow ran halfway up the tree and back flipped above them then, landed behind them. They knocked into each other, which I honestly had to laugh at, and they just sat there with confused, surprised looks.

"How did you do that?" Mushra asked.

"I….. I really don't know. I never knew I could even do that," I answered and that was the honest truth. I didn't even think it was possible that I could do that. "I've never done it before

"Then how did you do it if you've never done it?" Kai sounded confused.

"I don't know okay, I just don't know," I wish I did though. Everything is turning weird. WE…. Something is happening to us and I want to know what," Whatever, I'm going back with the others."

As I was walked away Kai and Mushra saw their chance to get me back. Kai had grabbed me from behind and Mushra came in front of me with a grin I could punch off. Instead of doing something drastic like I did they chose something stupid yet torturous for me. They were tickling the crap out of me and they got my ticklish spot. I was laughing uncontrollably and my chest was starting to hurt. They stopped after a couple of minutes.

I tried to regain my breath and it took a minute or two to regain it all. My chest still hurt though so that sucked.

"What was all the laughing about?" I heard Jaden ask.

"They're big attack was tickling me to death," I rolled my eyes as they grinned at me.

"They caught you?" Jaden and Heather asked.

"No, but after they knocked into each other I was going to walk back with y'all but they got me from behind," I answered, holding my stomach.

"Did you know she could run up a tree and back flip over us?" Kai asked and they faces turned into confused looks.

"What?" they sounded as clueless as I did when they asked me about it.

Mushra explained what happened and they seemed shocked. I shrugged my shoulders saying I didn't know how I did that.

"Well that's very interesting now isn't. You learn something new about yourself everyday," Kutaal said.

"Yeah, I guess so," I just wish I knew how my new thing came to be.

"Come on, we have to keep going if you girls ever want to get back home," Sago added and we all nodded.

The boys got up and we started on our walk again. My mind was on what had happened earlier and the thing that happened to Heather. Something was going on with us and I was curious on what it was. It's hard trying to figure something out when you have exactly no clue what you're really looking for. I was deep in thought and that doesn't happen much with me. I could hear Kai and Mushra keep saying that I think too much and how they think I might be crazy. I tuned them out and kept thinking. That is until I bumped into something. I looked to see that it was guy wearing an outfit somewhat close to Mushra's. The only difference was that his armor was a super dark blue color and he had daggers in a black colored sleath.

He had midnight black hair and these crystal blue eyes they looked like the color of the sky.

"Oh… um… I… I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright I wasn't watching where I was going," he smiled at me and I started to blush a bit," My names Kaiba."

"What are you doing here?" Sago asked.

"A guy can't walk around the forest anymore?" he asked.

"Not unless he wants his butt fried," Mushra always has to be so violent.

"Leave the guy alone," Jaden defended him," Sorry about them they've got… trust issues."

"We don't have any trust issues we're just making sure this guy isn't trying to get on you girls and kill you," Kai answered, it sounded like he was annoyed too.

"You guys just need to chill," Heather told them.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kutaal whispered to Heather and Jaden.

"Sorry to interrupt but I promise I'm on going to kill them. I swear to the guardians I won't kill them," Kaiba said. Guardians?

"How can we take your word for that?" Rai glared at him and so did Sen.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. How was he supposed to prove it?

"Look so far he hasn't tried to kill us so just leave him alone," Jaden said.

I suddenly saw him take out one of his daggers and looked straight towards Jaden. Maybe we thought wrong. He threw the dagger and Jaden closed her eyes. It never hit her though. I went right through the leaves of the tree and a card then flew down onto the ground. Everyone looked up at him as he went to grab his dagger.

"How did you know?" Jaden asked.

"I could see his red eyes looking at you two through the leaves," he answered putting the dagger back in the sleath.

"Thank you," she said.

"See if he wanted us dead he would've let that thing kill us," Heather pointed out.

She was right. If he wanted us dead he would've let that enterran stay alive instead of killing him with a dagger.

"Where exactly are you going?" Estee asked.

"Honestly, no where. I'm just traveling. I needed some excitement in my life," he answered.

"Hey maybe he could join us," Heather suggested.

"NO!" all the boys said (this does include Kutaal and the kittens.)

"What is wrong with you guys?" Jaden asked.

"It's okay. If they don't want me hanging around with your group then I won't," he started walking away but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, just because they don't like it doesn't mean you can't stick around," I said as Jaden and Heather nodded in agreement," There it's settled, your hanging with us."

I could see all the guys glare at us.

"O…k," he said awkwardly.

"There's a town a few minutes away from here," he looked up at the sky," It's starting to get dark so maybe we could check into a hotel."

"Who died and made you—" Heather covered his Mushra's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Good idea," she smiled and we left for the town.

Before we entered the town Kaiba went in and got some cloaks for me, Jaden, and Heather before we got in.

"Just in case they don't like humans in their town," he said as we put them on.

"Thanks," we said and entered the town.

We went inside this 3-story building and waited for Kaiba to score us some rooms.

"I don't feel right about him," Kai started glaring at him.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with him," I replied back. What is his deal? Out of everyone else he seems the most annoyed with him being in our group.

Kaiba waved us over and we went straight towards this huge room with a fireplace, four beds, and two big sofas. Who would've known the inn's here would like something like Earth's. Mushra jumped onto the bed close to the window and Heather started shoving him off of it. Then, they started fighting over who gets the bed. The one that ended up getting the bed were the kittens and Kutaal. It was big enough to have him sleep on it and it was cute watching the kittens sleep on his stomach.

Heather, Kai, and Mushra slept in the other beds while Jaden and Sago slept in one of the sofas each on one of the ends. Kaiba and I ended up sleeping in the other sofa sleeping, like Sago and Jaden, each of us sleeping on one side of the sofa.

In my dream I was back on Earth living my normal life with my annoying older sister. Everything was going as usual and just happy. But then some tall dark figure appeared and destroyed everything. I had to stop it so I quickly woke up.

That wasn't the best dream ever.

"You ok?" Kaiba asked.

"Y…yeah fine. What are you doing awake?" I asked as I saw him sitting up, staring at the fire.

"Couldn't sleep," he whispered, guessing he didn't want to wake anyone up.

I just nodded and started looking at the flames of the fire. It was starting to get too hot in here and I needed some cool, fresh air. Kaiba must've been thinking the same thing as I was.

"Come on, why don't we go outside for a few. It's kinda hot in here," I nodded, put on my cloak, and left.

We went out of town but not too far away, according to Kaiba, and sat under some random tree.

"So you got any family?" I asked and Kaiba didn't answer. I looked over but when I saw his face I noticed that it looked pretty sad," Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. I do have family, just not with me," he answered as he looked at the sky. I think I know what he meant," They were killed by enterrans two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," he sounded a little different this time. His voice sounded deeper and instead of sounding sad he sounded… a little happy.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't be such a fool next time," he said with a deep voice.

I looked over and saw a leopard enterran standing next to me. This is what I get for trusting a pretty cute looking guy I just bumped into. Yeah, I just called the guy cute, bite me.

"You humans are so easy to trick," he laughed," My master will be pleased with what I bring to him."

"Not unless I have something to say about bud," I got up and starting running.

"It's no use, you'll never be able to escape me," he grinned and started chasing after me.

Wow, does this suck or what. I'm being chased by a leopard enterran who just might decide to go on all fours and chase me. As I was about to run past one of the trees Mushra had popped out, hanging upside down from one of the branches and pulled me up. I was going to ask him what was going on but he put his fingers to his lips, mouthing the words "Shut up."

Then I saw Kai on the other side of him. He and Mushra jumped out of the branches.

"I knew you were a fake idiot," Kai blurted out.

"So you did see me didn't you?" he smiled," Guess you three are bright after all."

What was he talking about? What did Kai see? What am I missing here?

"Yeah, I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" he gave him a slight grin.

Instead of saying anything he just attacked them but he gave them enough time to hyper form.

"Shadow Blade!" Kai's sword was surrounded by darkness and it sent a stream of darkness towards the leopard but, he dodged it.

"Fire of the Phoenix!" Mushra shouted out but once again he dodged it.

"Ice Gun!" he took out a gun made of ice and started shooting shards of ice. They dodged every one of them. But, he decided to forget about them and apparently shoot for me. The first he shot missed me but the second one almost got me.

I jumped down and got behind the tree. I soooo don't feel like dying today no matter how much this is sucking right now.

"Ice cyclone!" I'm not sure what happened next but I felt a cold rush pass by me. I didn't anything but the his laughing.

I peeked around and saw that Kai and Mushra were frozen. Mushra was trying to melt it but it didn't work.

"Your powers are useless against the ice," he laughed even more. Man, how much more can this guy laugh.

"Stupid little human. The shorty can't even protect herself. She needs the help of idiotic enterrans," he said, I could just feel him smiling his butt off.

He was getting me angry. So angry I could've just jumped out and attacked the bastard. I could've, would've, and should've but I feel like living another day.

He then jumped in front of me with a dagger in hand. Great isn't it. I was stuck just like I was with Kai and Mushra. Wait… I ran halfway up the tree and back flipped over him then, ran to the other side of him. He threw a dagger and I just ducked.

"Pesky midget. You might as well let me kill you now instead of going through the trouble of trying to save yourself. You'll die either way, you can't run forever," he said. Alright he just got me officially mad.

I grabbed the dagger behind me and while he was laughing I threw that sucker as hard as I could. After it stabbed him right through the chest I just smirked. After he was carded Kai and Mushra were free from the ice.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked them.

"Sago, Mushra, and I didn't feel right about him. So we took watch making sure he didn't try to kill y'all in your sleep or anything. I was first watch so I pretended to be asleep but I was really watching him. While everyone was sleeping he had changed into his true enterran form. After you two left I woke the others up and told them. Sago stayed in the room to protect the other two just in case Kaiba had told anyone else you three were there. So me and Mushra followed you here and watched you two, waiting for the right moment to strike," Kai explained," We would've brought Kutaal into the plan but we knew the kittens would've overheard us and get in the plan too."

"Yeah, just goes to show you can't trust people you bump into," Mushra said, giving me an annoying smile.

"Whatever, I just can't believe you guys were smart enough to come up with such a "great" plan," I giggled as I started walking back to the inn.

"Hey, at least that plan saved your life, shorty!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed.

I started thinking about what the Kaiba had said. I was actually defenseless. I always need Kai, Mushra, Sago, and Kutaal's help. I always need them to save me. The only way I could save myself this time was being Kai and Mushra were enterrancicles, he was distracted, and I had a weapon to use against him.

The next morning we left and the guys explained what happened to last night to Heather and Jaden.

I just walked behind them all. I didn't feel very talkative.

"Katalina?" I looked to see Estee walking beside me.

"Yeah, what's up, Estee?" I asked her, with almost no emotion.

"What's wrong?" she's so nice and sweet. Out of all the kittens, she was my favorite.

"Nothing," I answered back, and she must've known I was lying.

She gave me the "I know you're lying so you can stop now" look.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" I picked her up and put on my shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I gave up and told her what was wrong.

"Your not defenseless, you just need to practice some fighting," she said with a smile and that didn't sound like such a bad answer.

"Thanks, Estee, that cheered me up a bit," she smiled her little angel smile and I put her on my head, giving her a little ride.

ME: Alright that's the end of that. I booted Mushra out and let Estee come in for this chapter ending.

ESTEE: Hi!

ME: Ain't she adorable!

MUSHRA: No! Aaah! *kicks him out*

ME: Shut up, Mushra! You'll get your turn tomorrow! Next time, stay unconscious!

ESTEE: Ookami, about the whole wolf thing. We had to card them because if we didn't Kat, Jaden, and Heather might've gotten hurt. You wouldn't want your mommy getting hurt, would you? They were bad wolves. We only get the bad wolves, not the good wolves. We're not going to kill you because you're a good wolf ^^.

ME: Yeah so don't worry Ookami, you're safe and all the other good wolves are save. We just get the bad wolves. I hope that helps understand a little more why we had to card them.

ESTEE: Please review! ^^


	5. More Powers

**More Powers?**

**ME:** Hey y'all here's another chapter! ^_^

**MUSHRA: **Yeah, and your going to hate it!

**ME: **Just like they hate you!

**MUSHRA: ***glares* Bite me.

**ME: **Ugh, gross! I wouldn't bite you even if my life depended on it!... You probably taste worse than a mix of expired food.

**MUSHRA: **Hey, it's not like you'd taste any better!

**ME: **I probably taste ten times better than you ever will!

**MUSHRA: **Oh yeah!

**ME: **Yeah!

*giant dinosaur comes in looking at us with hungry eyes*

**BOTH: **GET OUT!

*leaves with a sad face*

**ME: **Where were we? You know what forget it. Hope you like this chapter. ^^

Well today started off pretty normal. We went back on the rode, or forest, Heather and Mushra were wrestling, Kai and I were biting each other's heads off, the kittens were watching the whole thing, Kutaal was eating some kind of stuff, and Jaden and Sago were talking, being the only sane ones in the group. I was actually starting to get tired with the same daily routine.

"Ugh, this is boring!" I blurted out.

"Well that's new," Kai said. I guess he didn't expect me to change the subject until after some three or four more minutes.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her," Heather added," We do this everyday. It's really starting to get boring."

"Yeah, we need to do something fun. Like adrenaline rush fun," Jaden suggested and she was right.

"Well what would that be?" Sago asked.

"Well….. I don't know I can't come up with everything," Jaden responded back," I'm not the only one with brains around here am I?

"I was just asking you don't have to go off on me," Sago said defensively.

"I'm not going off on you," she retorted.

"Oh really. Then what are you doing to me right now? Being nice and innocent?" he added.

"Well it's not going off I can tell you that!" she said, raising her voice a bit.

"Aw, their first fight," Heather whispered to me.

"They'll remember this forever. They can tell their kids about it too," I whispered back and we starting laughing about it.

"I heard that!" Jaden shouted.

"Heard what?" Heather asked, innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me!" she starting stomping towards us, mad as mad can be. I haven't seen her like this since we got on her about her last guy crush.

"C… come on, Jaden, it was just a joke," I said waving my hands defensively. But when Jaden was mad she was mad.

She started chasing after us until she finally got us and noogied our heads so hard I swear I lost some IQ.

"Well, there was the adrenaline rush we needed," Jaden said.

"Yeah, for you maybe," I replied, fixing my hair after the mega super noogie.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"Well at least it's something different from what we do everyday," Heather said and we nodded.

"The guys must've been entertained with the whole chase," I started laughing as I thought back to the chase.

"Yeah, come on let's go before they end up leaving us," I got up and tripped on something," Crap!"

"Man, do you ever _not _fall, shorty?" I looked and saw Kai laughing at me.

I just sighed," Whatever, say what you want but at least I've gotta brain, unlike some people."

He just glared at me and then his face turned into a face of confusion.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Sen asked and then he froze for a minute.

"I hear something. It's…. it's a cry for help. A girl cry," Kai explained.

"Let's go check it out," Mushra said.

"Come on, follow me," Kai started running and we followed.

The shouting was getting louder every time we got closer and then we finally got to the end. There we found a girl caught in a net that was hanging from a tree.

"Please, help me down!" she pleaded.

"Here, I'll cut it and Sago you can catch her before she makes a crash landing on the ground," Mushra said and he nodded. I wonder how Jaden was going to feel about this.

Mushra hovered up to the tree and started cutting the rope," Get ready, Sago, her she comes."

The rope was cut and she came falling down into Sago's arms. We were finally able to see how she looked.

She had light brown hair up in ponytail, bright dark blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She looked like a life size doll because of the skin. She had a blue flower in her hair that looked somewhat like a hibiscus. She wore a halter type, baby blue dress that was cut off at her about three inches from her knees. It had a navy blue sash at the waist with a small bow at the side. The middle was like a corset thing going on. To match she had on baby blue heeled boots that reached the knees.

"Thank you, thank you for helping me," while she was thanking him, Sago was blushing from how close she was from his face.

"Hey, I helped too," Kai muttered.

"Me too," Mushra grunted.

"Ha! She doesn't care that you helped her," Heather laughed.

"You know what, that is funny. Sago's getting all the credit for the rescue," I started laughing myself.

"Your welcome," he finally put her down on the ground, still blushing," Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered quietly.

"If you don't mind us asking, what is your name?" Kutaal asked her.

"My name is Leiko. I was trapped by enterrans and they left me here," she was so quiet.

"Well, don't worry Leiko, you're safe now," Mushra said.

"Yes, because of him," she smiled at Sago.

"Well, I wasn't the only one who helped you," he sounded like he was going to start speaking gibberish.

"Shouldn't we be walking again?" Jaden asked, sounding annoyed.

Jaden's question was ignored when Leiko asked," And what are your names?

"I'm Sago," he said and she smiled.

"I am Kutaal and these are my niece and nephews Sen, Rai, and Estee," he sounded like such a high class dude when he talks.

"I'm Mushra and that's Kai," he pointed to him.

"I'm Katalina but you can call me Kat for short," I said.

"Or shorty," Kai smirked and I glared.

"I'm Heather and this _happy, cheerful_ person over here is Jaden," Heather walked up to her and started giggling a bit.

Yeah, Jaden was happy and cheerful until Leiko came along. I couldn't resist laughing a bit myself.

"What's so funny?" Jaden grunted.

We stopped laughing," Nothing."

"Well, Leiko where were you going before the enterrans trapped you?" Kai asked.

"I was heading back home," she answered.

"Do you know where that is?" Mushra asked her.

"Yes, it's a bit far down to the east. It is a two days journey," she replied.

Something seemed a little odd here. At first she seemed alright but, now that I was listening to her story, it didn't seem to make much sense. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed this because Heather and Jaden began whispering about it.

"You were traveling to the town all on your own?" Rai asked, a little suspicious.

"No, I had two other companions with, well I wouldn't call them companions, they were the guards escorting me to the castle. But they were carded by the enterrans that trapped me," castle? Well, that explains the fancy get-up.

"So, is your father a king or something?"

"Yes, I was visiting my old friend in another town and was returning back home."

"Yeah right," Jaden whispered so low only Heather and I could hear it.

"Would you like us to escort you back home?" Kutaal asked.

"Yes, please. I don't want to get attacked again," she said just loud enough that everyone could hear her now instead of saying it in a quiet voice.

"Alright then lead the way," Kai said and we started walking again.

She was at Sago's side and didn't leave it. I could tell Jaden was turning into a green monster.

"Uh-oh, someone's jealous," Heather teased.

"Shut up, Heather. Kat, don't even start it," she warned me with a cold voice. Whoa, was she mad.

"Alright, alright, just chill out already. I mean it's not like he likes her," I pointed out.

I've been having a hunch that he liked her instead of Leiko. Why else would he be talking to Jaden all the time and ignoring us, acting like we don't even exist.

"Yeah, she's right," Heather agreed," She may be royalty but you are an awesome chick who cares about everyone and will kick anyone's butt that messes with anyone that gets in your way."

"Plus, she doesn't seem right," I was going back to the "she's weird subject"," Her story doesn't add up."

"Glad I'm not the only one," Jaden smiled.

"She says her guards were carded and the enterrans just left her hanging from a tree. Why didn't they just card her too or take her captive? I mean unless they're stupid or something which I would totally believe. Plus, why the hell would she only have only two guards with her on a two day journey?" I questioned.

"We need to figure this out," Heather looked towards Leiko who was starting up a conversation with Sago.

"Hey, slow pokes!" Kai shouted," You mind hurrying up!"

"Look whose talking. The slowest of the group," I retorted back.

"At least I'm not the shortest!" he shouted back.

"Nah, you're talking about Mushra," Heather answered back and he turned around to glare at her.

"S'not like your super tall," she snapped.

"I'm taller than you," she smiled.

"By an inch," he stood in front her checking the height.

"An inch, a centimeter, a millimeter, doesn't matter. I'm still taller," she smirked at him and they started wrestling.

"Do they do this very much?" Leiko asked.

"Every wonderful, lovely day," I answered," Isn't it just beautiful?"

"It's quite entertaining," she giggled and I could see Mushra blushing from her comment.

"Alright you two, let's stop this mischief and try to get Leiko back to her home," Kutaal separated Heather and Mushra, grabbing them by the back of their shirt collars.

After watching WWE Raw Mushra and Heather style we started walking again. Jaden, Heather, and I stayed at the back while the boys were at the front with Leiko. Kutaal and the kittens were in middle riding in the blue car. Time flies by quick. After traveling for who knows how long it had already become twilight.

"We should rest here for the night," Kai suggested," I'll gather the wood for the fire."

"I'll come with you," Leiko smiled and they left.

"Man, I'm tired," Jaden plopped herself down on the ground.

"I feel like I don't even have feet… or legs," I replied as I sat down behind her.

"Quit whining already," Mushra said," It is better if you didn't have any. That way we could leave you here and you wouldn't be able to walk back with us."

I found a pebble and threw it at him, which was really funny because he was caught by surprise and fell off his hoverboard.

"Ha, I can't believe one, little pebble made you fall off your hoverboard," Kai started laughing.

"Oh, can I try that?" Leiko asked Mushra as she pointed to the hoverboard.

"Sure why not, you might want to be careful though. It may be hard to—"he was cut off when he heard her shriek. Before she could fall he caught her in his arms.

"Thank you," she blushed and so did he.

"N…no problem," he laid her back down on the ground," It's sort of hard to control if you don't know how to use it."

"I can see that," she giggled.

She seemed like a total flirt. Reminds me of some girls I know back home. At least she wasn't' superficial and stuck-up like them.

Later in the night we all fell asleep and drifted off into dreamland. No nightmares for me tonight. I actually had a pretty good dream. I met the rock band, Crossfade, and I was directing their next music video. Total awesomeness, but I woke up, wishing I hadn't.

It was still dark and everyone was asleep. Except when I looked around I noticed neither Leiko nor the guys were there. It was just me, Heather, Jaden, and the kittens. I stood up and started to look for them throughout the campsite. I didn't find them but then I spotted Leiko talking to them. I was going to ask what they were doing when I heard her say something I wish she hadn't. I hid behind a tree while I overheard what she was saying.

"Now that I have you under my control I can make you do whatever I want," she smiled," I want you three," she pointed to Kai, Mushra, and Sago," I want you to kill those humans friends of yours."

They nodded their heads and started walking back to the campsite. I got out from hiding and ran back with Jaden and Heather. I was too late though, they were already there.

"Hey, guys. Uh, why are you all in your hyper form and why are your eyes just blank?" Heather asked.

"They've been put under Leiko's control!" I shouted and the boys snapped their heads at me," Leiko has them under mind control!"

"What?" both Heather and Jaden asked, shocked at what I had said.

"Watch out!" I warned as Mushra strikes his staff at them.

They dodged in time and they separated, each one of the guys went after one of us. Sago went after Jaden, Mushra went after Heather, and Kai went after me.

"Kai, snap out of it! You're under Leiko's control!" he didn't hear anything I had said and attacked me with his sword.

I didn't have fast reflexes so I got a cut on my arm.

"Listen, hot head, she's controlling your mind! Which is unbelievable on account that you don't have one," he grunted and striked again," Wrong thing to say. Ah!"

He shot out a dark energy orb from his hand and sent crashing into a tree.

"Man, this is so going to hurt in the morning," I coughed up blood from the impact.

**HEATHER:**

"Pinhead, wake up! I shouted at Mushra.

He had already made a cut on my leg from his staff and now he upgraded to using his fire attacks. Not so good for me.

"Mushra! Mushra! Snap out of it! Your not you! Your being controlled!" I tried to make him come back to reality but nothing was working.

I couldn't dodge his attacks forever.

**JADEN:**

"Sago, please listen to me! Don't do this! You know you can break free from her mind control!" I told him as I balanced myself against the tree," Just please don't do it!"

The reason I was balancing myself on the tree was because I twisted my ankle after Sago knocked me against the tree. Now he was beating me with all his water attacks. Blood was dripping from my mouth to the ground.

"Sago, stop," I heard Leiko say and I saw Kutaal beside her.

As he backed away she walked towards me," I'd rather kill this one myself."

I spat blood in her face and she shrieked in disgust," I dare you to."

"I was going to let you live awhile longer so you could pour your heart out to Sago but I change my mind," I gasped, shocked that she knew," I'll kill you now."

She came up to my ear and whispered," Maybe after you're dead I can have some fun with little Sago."

I spat in her face again out of anger. Just the thought of it made my blood boil to the highest degree.

She looked at Sago and grew a big smug smile on her face," Before I kill you I think I'm might torture you a little bit.

She brought her face close to his and placed his lips on hers.

That was it. I couldn't take it any longer. That…. That little bitch was going to die and I was going to be the one to kill her.

**KATALINA:**

I saw a light shining in Jaden's direction and saw that she had transformed into what Heather had, except surrounded by water.

She looked mad and started knocking Leiko around like a rag doll. Next she sent a water dragon at Leiko which carded her for good and snapped the guys out of the mind control.

"What happened?" Sago asked.

"What happened to you guys?" Mushra asked in shock.

"Oh nothing, we were just having a little tea party with Leiko," Heather answered sarcastically.

"Jaden!" we looked over to see she had passed out.

After we found some water, we brought her back to life and explained to the guys what had happened. They didn't believe it at first but they became convinced in the end after we showed them Leiko's card. What they couldn't believe was what happened with Jaden. After Kutaal took out a mini first-aid kit, just in case the kittens ever got hurt, and he fixed our wounds we went back to sleep without another word being said.

I guess we need to start learning how to not trust people so easily.

**ME: **Okay, so how do you all think that chapter was?

**MUSHRA:** I know! Stupid!

**ME: **Mushra, shut up or I'll slap you!

**MUSHRA: **Yeah, right. You couldn't even defend yourself against Kai.

**ME: **You were all in your freakin hyper form! What do you think?

**MUSHRA: **Yeah, you keep thinking that.

**ME: ***kicks Mushra and starts fighting with him* Please review! ^^


	6. Isn't Love Just Grand

**ME: **Hey, aren't y'all glad I posting more chapters on here? ^^

**SAGO: **Why do you have to post this chapter?

**ME: **Because it's so cute!

**MUSHRA: **And it's so freakin funny! *laughs*

**SAGO: **Shut up, Mushra!

**JADEN: **Mushra, I wouldn't be laughing. Your next on the list and I bet yours is going to be a _whooole _lot mushier than ours.

**MUSHRA: **Carly wouldn't even try it!

**ME: ***smiles evilly* You don't know that.

**HEATHER: **Please, don't!

**ME:** Aw, come on! It'd be so adorable.

**JADEN: **Hey, Heather, instead of her having to write her own maybe we can write it ourselves and make it mushier than ours.

**ME: **Don't you dare!

**KAI: **Don't even try it!

**JADEN AND HEATHER: **We would soooo do it!

**SAGO AND MUSHRA: **And we'd soooo help!

**KAI: ***jumps Mushra and Kai*

**ME: **Guys, I don't think there's enough space in this place to fight.

**KUTAAL: **Now what are you all doing here?

**ME: **Aaah! *squished up against a wall* I don't know how I'm going to get of here but while I'm thinking why don't you read the story. Mushra, get your foot out of my face.

**MUSHRA: **I will if Kutaal gets himself off of me!

**EVERYONE: ***squashed against each other* Enjoy the story!

**Isn't Love Just Grand**

The morning was quiet. Ever since what happened yesterday we've been distant from each other. I don't get why we have to be quiet about it. They fought us and hurt us but it's not their fault. They were under control of some crazy chick. I was starting to get tired of the silence.

"You know this is so not cool. The awkward silence has got to end here," I blurted out and they all looked up.

"She's right. It's not your fault you were hurting us," Heather added," Besides, we're still alive aren't we?"

"You were almost killed, by us," Mushra said quietly, which was a big surprise.

"So what. We're alive that's all that matters," Jaden said, annoyed, as she rode in Mushra's hoverboard. (We all learned how to use it before the mind control thing.)

"And, we almost killed you _that's _all that matters," Kai responded back.

"Damn it, Kai, shut up!" I shouted. He looked at me angry and surprised. They were getting on my nerves about all this," Shut up, all of you guys! It's that crazy chick enterrans fault not yours, we're alive, we're still breathing so shut up and quit being so silent with us. It's not going to help anything, the past is the past. Yesterday was yesterday now let's move and forget about it. My god!"

I stomped instead of walked and Heather and Jaden followed behind me. I'm not sure why exactly I got mad but, it even confused me.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked.

"I… I don't know," I sighed," I guess I just can't take the silent treatment."

"We can tell," I heard Sago say.

"'Bout time y'all spoke up," Heather said.

"Whatever, hey shorty," I glared at Kai," You don't have to throw a temper tantrum next time. You acted like a little baby."

"You mean like you do," I gave him a slight grin.

"Shut up," I was surprised. Usually he comes up with better comebacks with that.

Just when I was going to comment on his weak comeback I was interrupted by a growling stomach… mine. I sweat dropped anime style.

"Uh, ehehehe, I guess I'm kinda hungry," I said sheepishly. We did travel non-stop for two days with no sleep or food breaks.

"I'll get right to it," Kutaal quickly began preparing some food.

"Ok just don't eat it all the second your done," I said and he glared.

"I would never," he responded innocently.

"And I trust you very much with that," I replied sarcastically and giggled.

I started to think of something that I could do while Kutaal made the food. Mushra took a nap and so did Kai. Kai though, as a cat enterran would, slept in the branches of the trees with his hood on. I just realized now that he had one attached to his jacket. I'm slow don't blame me for it. The kittens were sleeping in Kutaal car and so it was just me, Heather, Jaden, and Sago… Scratch that, just me and Heather… Idea!

"Heather," I whispered, in case they were around.

"What?" she asked.

I waved her over and whispered in ear my little plan. After I explained it she beamed a huge smile at me.

"Let's go then," she said and we started looking for the future couple to be, possibility of married couple.

We were unable to find them around the campsite so we went on further into the forest and heard their voices far into the distance. I finally spotted and waved Heather over.

"I found them," I mouthed.

She pointed up to a tree a little far but close enough to listen. We climbed up without making any noise.

**JADEN:**

Sago had told me there was an apple tree around here and I decided to get me some.

"Alright so what's a movie theater again?" Sago asked.

"It's a place where they show a lot of different movies," I explained.

He just randomly started asking me questions about Earth. What we do to have fun there, the "type" of humans we have (apparently he thinks every human is something like an enterran or something), etc.

"What food you got there?"

"Pizza, hot dogs, cake, tacos—"he cut me off.

"Tacos?"

I guess they don't have that here. Aw, Kat's going to hate that. I bit into one of the apples and it was the sweetest one I've ever had in my life.

"Mmmm, these are so good," I got off the hoverboard, sat down, and laid the apples we picked on the ground.

"They're the best around Enterra," he must be exaggerating.

I suddenly heard a thud and when I turned around there was nothing there.

"You heard it too, huh?" Glad to know I wasn't going crazy.

I then heard a rustling in the bushes and got curious onto what it was. So, I did the only thing I could do. Investigate. I got up but then realized I was walking on the apples before I could stop myself it was too late. I had already slipped and fallen backwards landing and Sago. Somehow he ended up on top of me and I was under him. I could feel my face intensify with heat. His was turning so red I could've mistaken his head for a giant apple if he didn't have his helmet on.

**HEATHER:**

"Look at them they look so cute together," I said as I watched them. Those two love birds were blushing like crazy. Mushra was murmuring some stuff in the background.

What was he doing here? Weeelll, here's how it all started.

**/Begin Flashback/**

_**Kat and I had been hiding in the tree watching Jaden and Sago having conversations about Earth.**_

"_**What are you guys doing?" I turned around and saw Mushra and Kai on the branch besides us.**_

"_**None of your business, how did you know where we were? I thought you two were sleeping," Katalina said coarsely.**_

"_**We were but then we noticed Sago wasn't here so we went out looking for him," Kai answered and grinned at Sago," Atta boy, finally trying to pull a move."**_

"_**What?" Kat asked and fell off the branch she mouthed," Ow!"**_

_**Kai suddenly went down and pushed her into the bushes. Aw, that actually looked kinda cute too.**_

_**/End Flashback/**_

I had been to busy watching them that I didn't notice that I was about to fall off the branch I was sitting on. Then, BAM! I slipped off but since Sago and Jaden were too busy giving each other the gaga look they didn't notice me. My legs were slipping but I felt someone grip my legs and pull me back up. Obviously that someone had to Mushra since Kai and Kat were down low. When I came back up I was inches away from Mushra's face. I stared in his eyes and my face got hot while his turned into a slight pink. I backed up and he seemed like he was about to laugh so I covered his mouth and he started to smile and he was still pink, and yes I was too.

"Shut up, Mushra," I whispered harshly.

He just couldn't shut his pie hole could he? I kept his mouth covered and smacked him behind the head.

**KATALINA:**

"Kai, move your head out of the way. I wanna see too," I murmured.

"If you weren't so short you'd be able to see it just fine," he turned around and gave me a smug smile.

"Shut up and let. Me. Look," I grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the way.

I saw that Sago was getting off of Jaden, both blushing as red as the apples.

"Aw, they look so cute," I admiration. Seriously, they need to get together.

I suddenly heard some snickering above me and saw that Heather was covering Mushra's mouth. He was laughing his heart out and he and Heather were….. blu…blushing? Hm, I wonder what about.

"Move half pint," Kai said and shoved me away.

"Stop it before this "half pint" kicks your butt," I growled.

"Food's ready!" I heard Kutaal shout.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him. Then I looked at Heather and Mushra warning them that Jaden and Sago were walking their way.

"Come on, unless you feel like dying today," I told Kai and we walked back with Kutaal.

Luckily, he hadn't ate anything yet. Kai and I were the first ones there then Jaden and Sago. Two minutes after they got there Mushra and Heather arrived.

"So, where'd you and Sago end up going Jaden?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, we went to pick some apples," she answered," They are super sweet."

Crap, why did she have to be good liar. She never stutters or anything she lies.

"Oh, is that all you did?" Mushra looked at Sago.

"Yeah, we were bored and thought we'd something," crap, he's a good liar too.

"What did y'all do?" Jaden asked us.

"Nothing, Mushra and Kai fell asleep and me and Heather went out wandering into the forest that way," I pointed into the opposite direction Jaden and Sago were at.

"Hmmm, but I thought—"we all, meaning everyone who was spying on them, cut him off.

"Great food!" that's all we came up with.

"Why thank you! It is my specialty," he started to explain about his soup and the recipe which I'm pretty sure everyone tuned out.

Today was interesting. Me and Heather found out Sago does like Jaden, I think there's something up with Heather and I will find out what, and today we had no enterran attacks. Yep, today was a pretty good day.

**ME: **Hey, we're still squashed in the room and I think I might die since I'm running out of air. See; come on Jaden and Sago, that wasn't so bad now was it.

**BOTH JADEN AND SAGO: **Guess not.

**MUSHRA: **But it was funny! *starts laughing*

**HEATHER: **It was so cute *does goo-goo eyes and laughs*

**KUTAAL: **Mushra, you do realize you're next along with Heather, don't you?"

**MUSHRA AND HEATHER: **-_- Craaap!

**ME: **Hey, that sounded like Reba… from Reba!

**KAI: **Man, you are slow!

**ME: **Shut your pie hole, Kai, before I shut it for you!

**JADEN: **Ok, I can't breathe anymore and I'm getting us out of here. Who's closer to the door?"

**KAI: **Me.

**JADEN: **Reach for the knob and open it. Everyone's starting to suffocate in here!

**KAI: ***reaches for door and opens it*

*everyone falls out*

**ME: **Freedom! *looks at Kai* Now time to do something I need to do. Shut that blabbing pie hole of yours! *runs after Kai*

**MUSHRA: **Hey, don't think you're getting away with the whole mush story for me, Carly! *runs after Carly*

**SAGO: **Don't think you're getting away with spying on me! *runs after Mushra while Heather laughs*

**JADEN: **Oh, Heather, you're in trouble too! *runs after Heather*

**KUTAAL: **Well, this is quite amusing. Please review! ^^ And if you have any food that needs safe keeping I'll keep it safe for you. ^^

**EVERYONE BESIDES HIM: **Yeah right. Don't forget to review! *go back to chasing each other*And don't give him the food.


	7. Chapter 6 & 7

**New/ Old Crew Members**

**ME: **Yeah, time for another adventure! ^^

**MUSHRA: **You scare me more and more everyday.

**ME: **And you make me wanna beat you more and more everyday ^^.

**MUSHRA: **Are you okay? Are you high or something?

**ME: **No, I just had a lot a sugar today! Woo, let's get to reading!

**MUSHRA: ***face palms* How did I get stuck here.

**ME: ***-* XD ^^ ^_^… **=D**

**MUSHRA: **-_-'

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jaden shouted as she separated Heather and Mushra"You guys need to stop fighting about who's taller."

"Aw, but it was just getting good," I sulked," Heather was kicking his butt good. *Estaba matando ese chamaco!"

***Translation: "She was killing that boy!"**

"Could you stop doing that? No one can understand you!" Kai seemed pretty annoyed by that. Perfect.

"*Ah, pues si no te gusta no te me pongas a llorar, eh," I smiled at him in success, knowing I was getting on his last nerve.

***Translation: "Oh, well if you don't like it don't start crying on me, eh."**

"Ama!" he shouted back. What do you know, they know Japanese here. Wait did he just call me a… Oh hell no!

"Whatcha call me *bueno para nada imbecile!" I love Spanish!

***Translation: "Good for nothing idiot!"**

"You heard me, ama!" he grinned.

"*Te voy a matar!" I was going to jump him but I stopped when I heard something fall behind me.

***Translation: "I'm going to kill you!"**

"Aislinn?" we, meaning me, Heather and Jaden, said with confusion.

Sitting on the ground was our friend Aislinn. She had long pale, blond hair that reached her hips with these silver blue eyes that I've never seen on any one else. Her skin was pale and she was pretty, sort of slim. She was like a vampire or something. She is sort of shy but, when it comes to singing, dancing, acting, and sports she puts it into full gear. But, she's also a bookworm, just kidding, but she likes to read though. She was like us, she had a black choker with a yellow thunderbolt gem on it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I fell into this huge hole and it brought me here," she stood up and started dusting herself off," I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

"Your welcome," Jaden smiled.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"Oh, guys this is Aislinn. Aislinn this is Sago, Kai, Mushra, Kutaal, Sen, Estee, and Rai," Heather breathed in deeply to get some air. She had said non stop.

"Oh, um… hi," she said softly.

"Hello there, nice to meet you," I just love Kutaal's fancy accent.

"Nice to meet you too," she said softly.

"You need to speak up. Say things loud, say them proud," Kai replied loudly," Like me."

"Kai, since when have you ever been proud? The only thing you've been is loud, annoying, retarded, and gaytarded," I grinned until he jumped me," Get off me you, bimbot!"

"Bimbot? Seriously?" he got off and started laughing," That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You know what the stupidest thing I ever heard is? You!"

"Do they do this a lot?" Aislinn asked as she stared at us having a "The stupidest thing" battle.

"Yeah, and they're not the only ones," Jaden looked at Mushra and Heather who went back to wrestling," It's annoying at first but once you watch it some more it's like you didn't even need T.V."

"Wow, well… how did you guys get here?" she asked and Jaden explained everything," So we now have to go to Shinzo in order to go back home?"

"YEP!" everyone said in unison.

"That's great! So where's this "Shinzo" place?" she asked.

"We don't know!" everyone answered in a fake happy tone.

"That's great!" she responded sarcastically.

"Right now we're just going in random directions and seeing where they lead to," Heather told her.

"Okay, let's get to walking," Jaden started marching off and then went to walking normal.

We told Aislinn all the details on what has been happening since we've been here. The chases, the enterrans popping up outta now where, the weird creepy things that's been happening to us, pretty much everything. She was surprised on how many days we've been here. She was surprised and started wondering if she was going to get any while she was here. We stopped talking about Enterra and talked about Earth.

"Human girl talk, just what we needed," I saw Kai roll his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Kai!" I snapped.

"Make me!" he barked back.

"Please, let's not start that again?" Kutaal complained. I guess he got tired hearing us fight everyday.

"Sorry," we both apologized.

"That's better," he smiled in success.

I heard Aislinn gasp.

"No way! Aw, that's so cute," I guess she heard the news about Jaden and Sago," Have they done anything yet?"

"No, but I think it'll happen in time," Heather answered with a huge smile on her face while Jaden glared at her.

"Mmmm, fresh meat," I heard someone hiss.

All the guys took out their weapons as they stared at something above us. Suddenly I was grabbed by my neck and lifted up. They were cutting off my oxygen and just killing me. I was losing my breath and I just might die now.

The guys tried to come forward but they were stopped by a barrier surrounding the tree.

Just as I was about to lose my last ounce of breath I fell hard onto the floor not paying attention to the pain of the fall. I started coughing and trying to get my breath back into my system. My head started to hurt and face got tight from coughing so hard. A card flew down in front of me and I was confused on what just happened.

"Kat, are you okay?" Kai asked me, surprised that he was the first to ask.

I coughed between words," I'm… fine. Just need to…. Catch…. My breath."

"Hey, Kat, oh my gosh are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask and saw a familiar chunk of hair in front of my face.

"Winter," I breathed in," How...? What…?"

Winter was another one of our friends. She had gold blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, and pale skin. Again it's as if she were a vampire or something. She's a pretty cool chick to hang around with. She's nice and the awesomest person you wish you knew. She will kill you though if you mess with her or anyone else. No lie, no doubt. I see she wore one my favorite outfits that I could just steal from her. A blue plaid jacket, short sleeved, a purple shirt decorated with music notes and paint splatters, faded black skinny jeans, and blue converse. She was like us too. She had an anklet with a white snowflake gem on it.

"Uh, well—"she was cut off by a male voice.

"Hey, Winter, is your friend okay?" he asked and we all looked at her.

"Uh, guys this is Kazriel," she introduced him with a small smile.

He had silver, spiked hair, pale skin, and these bright azure eyes. Once again another vampire looking person I know. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with black armor on his shoulders and chest. He also had on black pants with red boots and red fingerless gloves. On his waist he had a black sheath equipped with two swords.

"What, aren't you going to tell them the other part?" he looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Chill out, I was getting to that," she assured him," Well, Kazriel is… He's my boyfriend."

All three of us went wide eyed while our jaws dropped to the ground (not literally though, metaphorically). She began explaining to us everything

The story is she got here the same way we did, through a portal, and she was traveling around on Enterra. The first day she got here enterrans had attacked her and Kazriel saved her. Since then they've been traveling around Enterra looking for Shinzo. Apparently she had the same dream as us. As they were traveling they started becoming closer and sooner or later became a couple.

"Aw, that's so sweet," all the girls exclaimed and Aislinn told her about the future couple.

"That's so cute!" I could hear the guys groan in annoyance.

We rolled our eyes. Guys will never understand stuff like this. Jaden started blushing big time and I wasn't sure of it was out of anger or from our teasing. But, she suddenly grew a smirk on her face.

"Well, I don't think I'm the only one here," she looked towards Heather.

"What?" Heather asked as her cheeks turned into a light rose color.

"Oh, I know what your talking about," I looked at Heather then at Mushra, who was talking to Kazriel and the other guys.

"What? NO! NO! NO! NO!" her face went from light rose to bright red.

"Well, if you aren't how come you're denying it so quick and turning into cherry?" Aislinn asked.

"Because… Because that just sounds stupid. I mean come on? Him," she pointed to Mushra," You've got to joking me. Why do you get on me? Why not, Kat?

"Because I'd never like that little annoying, butthole standing over there," I squinted my eyes towards Kai. I could just kick his butt into the next dimension.

"Besides I saw you and Mushra in that tree," our faces turned red from guilt, Heather's redder than it already was," Yeah, I know you were spying on me Heather. I saw you about to fall from the tree and then Mushra came to the rescue. You were blushing and it was so cute. Before you ask, Kat, I know you were too."

"Ehehehe, what are you talking about?" I asked nervously," Ok, fine we were. It was my idea so…. Well it was my idea that's all."

"Hey, why don't you join our little group? I mean were all heading in the same direction," Aislinn suggested.

"Well," Winter looked towards Kazriel," Let me ask Kazriel."

Just as she was about too Kai shouted," Hey, Kaz and Winter are joining the crew!"

"Well, I guess we are then," Winter smiled.

"That's great!" we all said.

So now we have three new members to the group. At least the journey won't be lonely anymore. Not that it wasn't before but, whatever. Let's just hope we can all get home.

**ME: **I thought this chapter seemed sort of short—

**KAI: **You mean as short as you, half pint?

**ME: **Shut it, Kai! As I was saying, I thought this seemed a little short so I've decided to include another short chapter. So it's not the end juuuuuuust yet. Hope you like this one.

**Lightning and Ice**

"I call winner!" Mushra said as we watched Kai and Sago wrestle on the ground.

We took a break and decided to wrestle and have some fun.

"I call after Mushra gets his butt whooped!" Mushra glared at Kazriel and started wrestling with him.

"Wow, this is just too good," I laughed and started wishing I had my camera with me," This is priceless."

"They look like a pack of dogs fighting over a bone," Aislinn added.

We laughed as we enjoyed the little entertainment show. Kai won the battle and Kazriel won the other one so they went against each other. Sago won against Mushra and then went against Kazriel. Mushra won with Kai. Sago and Kazriel ended up having a tie because they couldn't beat each other.

"Did you guys have fun?" we asked as they panted.

They didn't answer but they did nod. They pointed to their mouths informing us they were thirsty. Kutaal got one step ahead of us and threw the canteens at them. He meant to aim for the ground but ended up hitting their heads. It was funny to see them get mad at him.

"Chill out, he didn't mean to throw it at your heads," Aislinn told them.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry about that," he apologized.

"Yeah, he's sorry!" aw, the kittens are backing up their uncle.

They glared at him and then at us.

"What did we do?" we asked and laughed.

They groaned in annoyance and then I noticed Kai's cat ear pop up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I hear music… coming this way," he jumped onto the branch of a tree and looked down at us," Coming or not?"

He jumped from branch to branch and we followed. Each step we took the music got closer. Kai came to sudden halt and jumped in front of us, scaring the crap out of me from the surprise jump.

"It's…. It's a—"all the girls continued Kai's sentence.

"It's a festival!" we shouted.

From what we could tell it was a festival. There were streamers all over the buildings and there were stands with food and other stuff. They had these little Japanese lanterns hanging on a thin string covered by this type of see through material hanging in the shape of a U. This must be a cat town since there were so many of them.

"Dude, this is so freakin cool," I said in awe as I looked around.

"Welcome! Welcome!" we heard someone say.

A cat enterran walked up to us. He wore a silver Japanese vest with designs and moons on it in black. He wore puffy silver pants and black shoes.

"Welcome my friends to the Moon Festival," he replied with a smile.

Hopefully he doesn't try to kill us while we're here. I've had enough enterran attacks.

"Moon Festival? What's that?" Mushra asked him.

"Every year we hold a celebration to honor the moon that waves over Enterra at night," he answered," Oh, I see you aren't enterrans are you?" We looked down. "Do not worry we shall not harm you during your stay. You are staying aren't you?"

"Yeah," we all answered with joy.

"Come then, enjoy the festival and what it has to offer you," he waved us over and we went looking around.

Thankfully everything was free or else we wouldn't have been able to get anything. The food was great I ate about five of these little cakes filled with strawberries. Everyone stuck together and then we began fanning out. Jaden, Sago, Kai, and I bumped into each other and lost everyone else. I found this awesome stand that was giving away these headbands(that ones kinda like in Naruto) and they were just…. AWESOME! I got one that was red and had black dragons decorated onto it along with these black crystals on them. Jaden got one that was a light blue with navy blue water designs on and blue crystals. Sago got one similar except switch the colors around and lose the crystals. He wouldn't take his helmet off so he just put it on his neck. Kai got one like mine but again switch the colors and lose the crystals.

We found this game booth where they tested your strength. The way to play was that they would give you this ten pound ball and you would have to throw it as far as you could.

"I betcha I could win this game," Mushra replied growing a smug smile on his face.

"Oh really, well then, give it a try," Heather practically shoved him forward and he wasn't lying much.

That sucker flew to who knows where. Heather tried and it looked like that she threw it farther than Mushra did. We all high fived for that. Sago went and threw it to what seemed to be the same distance as Mushra. Jaden went next and threw it farther than all of them. She had a good arm. Kai went next and threw it a bit farther than Jaden's ball.

"I bet you can't even throw it that far, half pint," Kai mocked.

"You probably can't even throw it an inch away," Mushra added.

"Y'all need to shut up!" I barked.

"Ooo, little Ms. Runt is getting mad," Kai tantalized.

"Better run before she beats you with her little fists," they began to laugh.

"Look!" they snapped their heads up," Shut the hell up! I might be short but that DOES NOT mean I can't throw a stupid, retarded ten pound ball as far as you can! You know what, just to prove it I'm gonna throw one! Damn, y'all are annoying!"

I stormed off and tried to grab the ball without snatching it out of the man's hand. They got me mad. I hate it when people think your weak just because of your size. It just irritates me so much.

I threw the ball as hard as I could and didn't even look to see how far it went. Apparently I must've thrown it hard because they had their mouths wide open.

"Might wanna close your mouths before something flies inside of them," I snickered.

After that we finally found the others and gathered around at a table in front of a food stand.

"This is a fun festival," Winter looked at our headbands," Those look nice."

"Thanks, whoa! Those bracelets look sweet!" I pointed to the bracelets on their wrists.

The bracelets were made of crystals and had their names engraved on them in another color along with different designs.

All of a sudden we heard a crashing noise coming from the other side of the festival. Then we heard shrieks of terror and people were running away from something.

"Come on let's check it out," we all ran in the opposite direction everyone else was.

Once we got there we spotted these bug enterrans each wearing red armor on their bodies.

"Hey bug brain!" Sago shouted and they snapped their heads towards him," Quit messing them! What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, we're just doing this for fun!" he smiled.

"You sick little bastard!" I replied and he looked at me with death eyes. Guess he didn't like that.

"Shut it you little midget before I slice you in half," he threatened.

"Shut it you little midget before I slice you in half," I mimicked in a stupid voice and he stared daggers at me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kai whispered at me.

"You mangy, brainless, worthless, pathetic, runt," he took out his sword, ready to kill me.

Ok, he just crossed the line. The minute I opened my mouth though, Heather, Jaden, Aislinn, and Winter placed their hands over it so all you could hear were muffled words.

As I was cussing him out the guys went into hyper form. Kazriel had a hyper form too. He had black tights with silver armor on his chest, shoulders, thighs, and boots. He had a helmet that covered his eyes, no specific shape. He had a platinum sword with the hilt encrusted with blue jewels on it.

'Winter, stay back, don't help!" he told her. What was he talking about?

Winter glared at him but just started pushing us away from the fight scene. But, as usual, while the enterrans fought with the guys, more came after us.

"Can't run forever, humans!" they shouted.

"You know what forget Kazriel, I'm going for it," Winter mumbled," Ice Arrows!"

Right before our eyes Winter transformed. She wore a white halter top with another pair of straps crossed in the front and back. She had white shorts with white boots and white gloves that stop at the wrist with a v-shape form. To match she had white wings with some light blue at the tips and a light blue bow with ice arrows.

"Did she just hyper form?" we were all shocked from what just happened.

"Go now!" she told us as she began to shoot her arrows.

We ran with the kittens in our arms. I hated running away from a battle. I couldn't do anything to help them. We ran without any bug enterrans following us. We hid under a the tent of a stand that was broken down.

"You can run but you can't hide," we looked to see the bug I threatened.

I glowered at him and he picked me up by my shirt collar, staring at me with his bloodshot red eyes, ready to kill me.

"I think I might kill you first you scabby, little, wretched, snot-nosed punk," he hissed.

"Go on try, I dare you," I sneered," I dare you to kill me you stupid, retarded, dumb as hell, bug brain."

"Kat, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to die?" Heather asked.

I saw him lift his sword up, ready to strike me until I saw a hand stop him. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Aislinn holding his arm.

"Don't even try to hurt my friend or else I'm going to wreck you?" she threatened, her voice sounding deeper and lower rather than soft and gentle.

Bug brain gasped and I did too when I saw Aislinn's hand become surrounded by electricity. He suddenly let me go and became electrocuted. I backed up with Jaden and Heather as I watched Aislinn become engulfed by electricity. It was the same thing that happened to Heather and Jaden. She shot waves of electricity at but he dodged. The next thing she threw was a lightning bolt and it had such speed he wasn't able to get away from it, which left him carded and destroyed.

"That was awesome!" Rai and Sen punched the air.

"Whoa, was that?" Aislinn asked as she looked at us.

"That was a taste of your power before you can get a hyper form," Winter answered and we looked at her," What, you didn't know that? Well, know you do. I figured that out after it happened to me."

Our questions have finally been answered.

"Kat, what the hell were you trying to do?" I heard Kai ask.

"What are you talking about?" what was he talking about.

"Seriously, Kat?" Sago started," You almost got yourself killed."

"Maybe next time, instead of opening that thing on your face called a mouth, you should keep it shut," Kai replied, with an annoyed tone.

"You what, Kai," I walked in front of him and put my face inches away from his," Why don't you shut up, mind your own business, and leave. Me . Alone." I brushed past him and walked off.

I don't know what his problem is. He shouldn't be talking like that to me in the first place. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?

**ME: **Okay, yeah I know I acted like a total brat but, there's a reason behind. I'm not acting like one because I am one.

**MUSHRA: **Yeah, sure, your not.

**ME: **Shut up, Mushra, or I'll knock you unconscious!

**MUSHRA: **See what I mean. You are a brat! A short, stupid, b— Aaah!

**ME: ***jumps Mushra* Please review! ^^


	8. Rampage

**Rampage**

**ME: **Okay, I know it must sound early to bring my reason for being a brat in but…. It was already in my head and I felt like making it the next chapter.

**MUSHRA: **You just told them what the chapter was about you bimbot!

**ME: **Hey, that's my word!

**MUSHRA: **Oh no, I'm turning into you!

**ME: **Hahaha, wait… why am I laughing? Whatever, hope you like the story. ^^

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Nothing!" I shouted at Mushra.

It's been like this all day ever since the incident with the bug enterran yesterday. Everybody has been pestering me, asking me if there's something wrong and junk like that. How many times did I have to tell them before they got it.

"Forget it! Just forget it! Whatever!" I stormed off and got ahead of them.

**AISLINN:**

"There's something up," I watched her storm off," She's got a temper but not this bad."

"Well," Jaden started off," There's… something that happened to her yesterday."

"WHAT?" everyone asked.

"Spit it out, Jaden!" Kai shouted. Well, he seemed pretty concerned.

"I noticed something… Every time she got mad, I noticed that her eyes went from her normal color to black but, it would fade away pretty quick. At the game, when she messed with the bug chief, and practically dared the guy to kill her."

"WHAT?" the guys said.

"Oh yeah you didn't know that part yet…" I said nervously.

"That girl has gone crazy!" Sago said.

"We need to figure out what's making her do this," Heather began to pace.

"Well, we already know it has to do with something dark," Mushra surprised me when he appeared beside me.

"Maybe she's being controlled by someone or something's making her like this," Winter said.

"She didn't start acting like this until yesterday though, during…" Winter's eyes got big.

"The Moon Festival!" everyone replied in unison.

"Someone needs to go back and see what's going on," Jaden looked around," Any volunteers?"

"I will go. This is starting to push me to the edge. Besides, I'd like to live another day instead of getting killed by someone of smaller stature than me."

"Alright, then, but please, Kutaal, don't stay for the food," I told him and he went off.

"Now, to take care of hot-headzilla over there," Sago pointed to Katalina who was now sitting on a tree branch a bit far from us.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Leave her alone. That's the best thing we can do," Winter looked at her and then got a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Winter," Kazriel asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I could've sworn I saw something around her," she sounded skeptical," Maybe I'm just seeing things."

"Or maybe not, I saw it too," Heather added in as she kept staring at her," There I don't know what it is but there it's there."

Kai jumped onto the closest branch and began sneaking up on her. He got close enough to see whatever was around her but got caught.

"What are you doing? Can't you leave me alone!" Katalina shoved Kai away causing him to fall hard onto the ground.

"Ow!" he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Obviously that had to hurt a lot.

All of a sudden something unexpected happened.

"I'm sorry, Kai…. I…. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," she was apologizing?" Here, let me help you up."

She hung upside from the branch and flipped. Once she landed she ended up tripping on her own two feet.

**WINTER:**

Alright, something weird just happened. First, Katalina practically pushed Kai off the tree and now she's _apologizing_ to him. I could see that Kai was ready to burst out laughing after she fell. But, another unexpected change of events happened. She started laughing at herself. This girl was having major mood swings.

Kai's face seemed confused, not knowing what just happened.

"What? Oh so now I can't laugh at myself for tripping," she smiled," Y'all really need to lighten up. Look I'm sorry I got pissed off ok? I didn't mean to go off on you like that. Can we please just forget it and move with our lives?"

We looked at her hesitantly. We weren't sure if we should believe her or not but, why get her mad when she's happy. We all nodded and she got up.

"Alright, get up hot-head," she helped him up and looked at us," Aren't we going to keep going on our travel, journey, whatever you wanna call it?"

"Uh, actually we were thinking about sticking around here for a little while. I mean we have been traveling for awhile so, why not take a day long break," Heather answered nervously.

Katalina began to look at suspiciously for a minute or two and finally spoke up.

"Alright, so what are going to do during the "day long" break?" she asked us, still suspicious.

"We… well… uh…." Mushra was at a loss for words, for once from what I've heard about his motormouth.

"Play around, joke around, have some fun, blah blah. The usual things you would do," Jaden answered quickly.

"Yeah, we could play "I dare you…" or something " Heather suggested.

"Ok," Katalina shrugged her shoulders and yawned," I'd rather take a nap though. Yesterday tired me out."

"Ok, have a nice nap," I said and she went back into a little branch. I think she's starting to turn into cat.

"A day long break?" Mushra looked at Heather.

"Hey, it's not such a bad idea. Besides I'm not the one who acted stupid and didn't say anything," she smirked at him and he glared.

"So…. What do we do now that she's asleep?" Kai asked.

"Well, we could watch and see what she does ooooorrrrr….. play some games," Jaden said.

"I don't know. You know how in some shows when some people are acting weird and then go to sleep they wake up and end up killing people," Aislinn said and I think everybody started thinking about that.

"Well, that's great. Maybe we should take turns watching her unless you feel like dying today," Kazriel looked at her and shivered," Bad thoughts."

"I'll take first watch. I don't feel like playing games right now," we nodded and Aislinn began her shift.

**JADEN:**

"Alright….. why don't we just have an entertainment show or something," I suggested. I couldn't think of any games at the moment," You can do group and solos."

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Winter began looking around," Ok, I guess I'll go first."

Winter sang for the entertainment show but had me and Heather go on with her. We sung Misery Buisness by Paramore. The guys seemed surprised that we could sing at all. Mushra did some flips and tricks on his hoverboard. That boy knew how to use it well. Sago used his water powers to create different shapes and figures such as, a star, a rose, a dragon that scared the crap out of all of us, etc. Kai and Kazriel had a sword battle. They were both experienced in using their swords. Every time we thought they might cut themselves we would gasp out of fear. No one won in the end. Sago went to take watch of Kat and then Aislinn joined in on the fun. She ended up dancing and she did it so gracefully. Heather went and did some few martial arts moves her dummy, Mushra. I swear I think his whole body is going to turn purple tomorrow. I went up and sung Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park and ended up having an encore. Kat would've had me do probably three encores if she were awake. Both Winter and Kazriel went on the next watch, those love birds never separate. Kai and Mushra ended up having a wrestling match and it was freakin long. We started cheering for Mushra then Kai then Mushra then, well you know how it goes. It was taking too long and Heather and I ended up separating them.

"I got it!" Winter said as she walked over to us.

"What?" we all asked.

"I think I know why she's acting like this," she answered.

"Well, come on, tell us," Mushra said.

"Kai, what is your power exactly?" she asked him.

"Dark fire, why?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I've noticed that everyone has been getting the same powers from someone in the group. Jaden you've got water like Sago, Heather you've got fire like Mushra, I've got ice like Kazriel, and Aislinn…well someone out there who needs to be in this group. Then, Katalina, she's the only one who hasn't got powers and Kai you're the only one left in the group… besides Kutaal but, whatever. Her thing is about darkness not Earth. Anyway, maybe her power is coming in. It's getting activated each time by her anger," Winter said.

"Yeah but that was like that for all of us," I said.

"I was getting to that. Since she has a flaring temper maybe she's losing control of her power. She's letting her anger consume her which makes her power possibly take control of her. Maybe she's just losing control of it," she said.

She had point. It sort of did fit together.

"So what, we can't get her angry?" Kai asked.

"Exactly, if my theory is right then anytime we get her angry she just might go into a complete rampage."

It began to become twilight and we decided to stop for the day. Kutaal still hadn't returned from the town but then again it was a long way back but hopefully he didn't stay more than he was supposed to. I went on the next watch with Heather. We just sat in the tree next to Kat's and watched her.

"I wonder what's going on with her?" I whispered to Heather," She's never acted like this well, except for that one day."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird," she answered as we looked at her," Look."

We noticed that she began to fidget around in her sleep. She fidgeted enough to fall off the tree and we tried to jump down in time to catch her but that just didn't happen. Luckily, she didn't fall head first.

"Kat, are you okay?" I asked.

When she looked up she seemed confused for some reason.

"What just happened?" she asked groggily and scrunched her face in pain," Ow! Man, my back is killing me. How did I get down here?"

This was odd," You were fidgeting in your sleep and fell off the branch."

"Oh, well… that's not cool now is it," she giggled and looked at everyone staring at her," What?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're okay," Aislinn answered.

"Well, thanks," Katalina smiled," I had a nice, long nap and it was great."

"Well that's good," Heather and I helped her up," As long as you didn't have any nightmares that's great."

She began to look at us suspiciously and walked over with everyone else.

"So what did y'all do while I was sleeping?" she asked.

"Entertainment show," we all answered.

She nudged my side," Did you sing?" I nodded," Aw, I missed it. Hey, I just noticed something. Kutaal's not here nor the kittens. Where are they?"

"Uh, well the kittens wanted to go back and play with some new friends they made there," Sago answered.

"Oh, that's understandable. I hope they have a good time with them," she said.

We were quiet for a moment until we heard something rustle in the trees. Please not enterrans, please not enterrans, please. Not enterrans.

**HEATHER:**

Out of now where a dagger flew past us, thank god it missed us.

"Damn!" we heard someone hiss," Thresher, you missed."

"Me, you're the one who told me to throw it like that," he retorted," I could've gotten that short runt right there." He pointed to Katalina as he came out.

Both were bear enterrans. Thresher wore blue armor and the other wore green.

"Look, buttshine, this "short runt" has a name," she barked," And you try that stunt again and the last thing you're going to see is me beating your brains out."

"Shut up you dim-witted maggot!" Thresher snapped.

Just as Jaden said, I saw her eyes turn black and fade away quickly. Not such a good thing right now.

"Kat, chill out, we'll handle them," Winter gently pushed her back.

"But—" everyone cut her off with a big, fat

"NO!"

Kai pointed his head towards Katalina, signaling for us to take her away from here.

"Come on, Kat, we're getting out of here," I grabbed one arm, Aislinn took the other, and Jaden pushed her back.

She did struggle some in our hands but quit after awhile. We took her as far away as we could and sat her down. If only we had chains because once again we were followed. Thresher and the other guy weren't the only ones after us. There were like twelve more of them after us. Twelve!

"Let me go!" Katalina shouted.

"No!" we said.

"Come on, let the little midget go. She just may be easier to kill," he grinned at us.

"Midget? Midget my butt! Dude, your so going down," I saw her eyes turn pitch black and instead of fading away they stayed that way.

We suddenly noticed that something began to surround her. It was the same thing I saw before. It was like dark fire or something, I'm not really sure. Our hands came off and she went off on those suckers. The ground had cards scattered around. We thought Kat might've gone out of her "power mode" like we did but we thought wrong. She looked at us and started walking towards us.

"Kat, snap out of it," I said as we backed away.

She didn't stop and attacked us with a stream or dark fire only to hit the trees which sadly, got incinerated.

"Oh, this is not good, not good at all," Aislinn said as we looked at her.

"What do we do now? She's not snapping out of it," Jaden looked behind Katalina and spotted the others," We need some help."

"What happened?" Sago asked, in his hyper form.

"No time to explain," we tried to run around her but she blocked us with another attack.

"Hey, half pint!" Kai shouted and Katalina directed her attention to him and shot a big dark orb at him," Run guys!"

While he distracted Katalina we ran with the rest of the gang. But he couldn't distract her long enough and she began attacking everyone.

"Earth Crusher!" Kutaal was finally here!

The attack only caused her to fall but she got back up again.

"Nothing, from the town affected her," Rai said as he ran to us along with Sen and Estee.

"Yeah, we know what it is now" I told them.

I guess Winter's theory was right.

Again, she began attacking us even with the kittens with us.

"Katalina, stop it please!" we all shouted.

"Please, Kat, don't do this. Stop," the kittens added.

Just when she was about to attack us again she stopped. The darkness started fading away and then disappeared. Everybody rushed to her as she was on ground.

"Are you okay?" we all asked.

"What… what happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"Don't you remember anything?" Aislinn asked.

"Remember what?" she was as confused as we were.

We looked at each other and explained everything.

**KATALINA:**

"What? No, are you serious?" I asked after I found I almost killed my friends," No. No, no. No!"

"Calm down, Kat, it's okay now," Winter tried to calm me down.

"No, it's not okay. I almost killed you guys and… No, it's just not okay," I said. I felt like ripping my hair out because of this.

"Chill, Kat. We're alive, they're alive. Let's just forget it," Kazriel said," So you lost a little control, what's the big deal?"

"I can't forget this. What's going to happen when I get my hyper form? I might end up actually killing you all. If I did, I would never forgive myself for it. I can't… I…I" I was at a loss for words.

I wasn't able to say anything. I almost killed them because of my fault. I went into a wild rampage because of my anger. I couldn't control it.

"I need to go," I got up and started walking away.

"Katalina, where are you going?" Aislinn asked me as she grabbed my arm.

"Away. I don't need this to happen again. I can't have it happen again," I said and shrugged her hand off.

"Away to where? There's now where else to go," Sago said.

"I'll go to Shinzo on my own," I looked back at them with an apologetic look," I'm sorry but I've got to do this."

"No, you don't we won't let you go," the kittens held onto my legs.

It was nice that I meant that much to them but I can't risk it. I gently took them off my legs.

"Kat, come on. It doesn't have to be like this. You didn't do anything," Mushra said as he hovered in front of me.

"I did do something and if I don't want it to happen again I need to stay away from you," I pushed him away from me and before I left I said some last words," Look just leave me alone! I don't want you guys getting hurt so just don't follow me and…. Just leave me alone!"

It was hard for me to say that to them but it had to be done. I didn't want to risk their lives again.

**ME:** Well, that's why I acted like a brat so…. Ta-dah!

**MUSHRA: **x_x

**ME: **Oh, um, yeah, we kinda got into a little fight during the story and now he's knocked out... Well, maybe he'll get conscious again by the time I upload the next chapter. Ehehehe…. Anyways, please review ^^!

**MUSHRA: **x_x

**ME: ***sarcastically* I can't wait 'til he wakes up. -_-;


	9. Puppet and Puppet Master

**PUPPET AND PUPPETMASTER**

**ME: **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but hey at least I am now.

**MUSHRA: **Yeah, who cares!

**ME: **Shut up your just mad because I knocked you out.

**MUSHRA: **Yeah and that reminds me *jumps me*

**ME: **I so saw this coming. Well hope you like this chapter!

It was now the middle of the afternoon and I was walking around by myself. It had been hours since I left the gang and if they went out looking for me then I was long gone by the time they started. I had no other choice but to leave them. Yeah maybe it wasn't such a smart move since I'm currently defenseless but why risk their lives?

"If only…. I didn't have a blasting temper. Maybe that would help me from…." I stopped my trail of words when I heard something rustling in the tree above me.

I stopped. I had the urge to look up but I didn't. I slowly began to back away when something jumped out of the tree and landed in front of me.

Standing before me was a pale skinned woman with turquoise eyes and jet black hair flowing down to her waist. She had on a purple and black corset dress that reached down to her knees and black heeled boots to match it all together.

"I just may be able to help you," she said in a somewhat melodic voice," My names Crystalline"

"Oh, how so?" I became a little suspicious about her. She may either have good intentions or some that may lead me to an early death which I really don't need right now.

"I can rid you of the emotion you least want to posses," she gave me a half smile," Your raging anger."

I contemplated on what she was offering. It wasn't a bad offer but I wasn't sure if I could trust her.

"Sorry, but… I think I'm going to have to turn that down. As good as it sounds I'd rather be safe than sorry," as I walked passed her I felt a sudden force holding me back.

My feet were unable to move and my body turned as stiff as a rock. I was unable to move any part of my body. I heard Crystalline laugh with amusement

"As if it was going to be that easy," I could hear her footsteps on the grass walking towards me.

"It's not going to be that easy to get away from me, Katalina," she said with a smirk on her face.

"How do you my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, I know many things about you. I know you have a sister named Kyra," she began to walk around me in a circle," I know that you are not from here." She stopped and looked straight into my eyes, just staring at me.

"Really? Then where _am_ I from?" I asked.

She just stood there and finally a smile beamed on her face," I know that you come from Earth and that you came here through a portal leading to this world."

How does she know all of this?

"I also know the person whom you have great affection for," I could punch that smile off her face if I was able to move my fists.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed through clenched teeth," I already turned your little offer down."

"I want you," she answered.

"Get in line lady there are millions of Enterrans who want me," I said.

"I don't want you dead. I want you and your power."

"Well my power and me don't want to be with you so let me go or else we are going to have to get violent here."

"Oh I'm very sure you'll reconsider," the last thing I remember was her maniacal laugh.

**JADEN's P.O.V:**

"Any luck finding her?" Sago asked me as she walked up to me.

"Nothing. Mushra even went looking in the air and we can't find her," I answered.

We've been looking for Katalina for hours and we still haven't been able to find her.

"It's not like she can disappear into thin air. Where could she have gone?" Kai questioned to himself.

"Well she must've made a pretty quick run for it if we can't find her," Mushra said.

"That or she could've been taken away by somebody after she left," Kai added in.

"Oh, what a way to stay on the bright side, _Kai_," Heather said with sarcasm.

"I'm stating fact and if that's the case then we have to find her and quick. Who knows what they could do to her," he said.

"Well where do we start is the problem we have right now," Aislinn said as we all sat down.

"We have no idea where she could be. There's a million places here and a lot of Enterrans who wouldn't mind kidnapping her," I said which didn't really help the situation.

We were all quiet for a minute to the point where you'd be able to hear a pin drop. We all just looked at each other and tried to think where we'd be able to start looking for Kat. I don't think we need four emotional teenage girls on our hands if we end up finding her… without life.

"Uncle Kutaal!" the kittens shouted.

"What is it, kittens?" he asked.

"Rai can follow her scent!" they said.

"What, are you a dog now?" Mushra said as Heather smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, let's move," Kai said as he jumped up.

The kittens ran as the rest of us followed him. Rai was sniffing around and stopped after ten minutes of running.

"Somebody else was here with her," Rai said," And boy do they have a lot of perfume on."

"Well lets keep going," Kai Kutaal pressed on and so we did.

We kept moving on for about fifteen more minutes until Rai came to a halt.

"The scent stops here," Rai said.

We were still standing in the middle of nowhere with no Katalina in sight.

"That's great, the scent trail didn't help," I said.

"Maybe we should just stop for now," Kazriel said," It's starting to get dark."

I saw the girls glance at each other for a moment and nodded their heads. After gathering wood and starting the fire Kutaal whipped up some of his food. Sago took first watch with Kazriel.

"So," I heard Sago say," Do you think we'll find her alive?"

Kazriel didn't answer me for a minute," I'm not sure. I hope we do."

"Oh, think you just might but who knows, you'll never know," we heard a female voice say.

I looked to find a girl, who was pretty short, in this black and red outfit, masking her face to where you could only see her eyes. Her ponytail popping out from the back.

"Who are you?" Kazriel asked, his hand ready to pull out his sword.

"Hm, should I tell you or keep that to myself," she giggled," I think that'll kept to myself." She punched Kazriel which sent him flying into the tree.

**HEATHER'S P.O.V:**

I woke up to the noise of a tree falling to the ground. The first I saw was a fist being thrown at me but I was lucky enough to have dodged it.

"Hey what's the big deal?" I shouted.

"Aw, did I wake up the wittle baby," said a girl.

"Who the heck are you and what's your problem?" Mushra shouted back.

"Oooo, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the ground," she laughed.

"You she makes think of someone," Jaden whispered.

The girl came up behind her," Oh, really? Hm, I wonder who?" She turned Jaden around and grabbed her by her collar," I hope you've always felt like flying because you're about to get your wish granted." She threw her up and Jaden would've almost made a crash landing for the ground if it weren't for Sago.

"Chick, you are really starting to get on my nerves now," Aislinn growled.

"Oooo, watcha gonna do to me?" she laughed and flipped over Aislinn.

"I would like to play around some more but, I've gotta finish this mission so," she took out something from her a pocket on her holster. It was sphere shaped and every time someone takes one out it's never good news for us. She threw it on the floor and sleeping gas came out of it. The last thing I remember was her laughing and a woman coming up beside her.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER…**_

I woke up and saw that I was stuck in some kind of dungeon or cellar… something like that. My hands were chained together. I looked around me and saw the others starting to wake up.

"Where are we?" I heard Mushra ask.

"We're in a 5-star hotel, Mushra," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Heather," Mushra hissed. Geez, someone was in a bad mood but, then again we were attacked with knock out gas and now here we are in a dungeon thing.

"I see your awake," it was that girl again.

"Let us out now!" Kazriel shouted at her.

"Hm, I don't feel like it," she said.

"Let them out, they won't be able to escape either way," we heard another woman's voice say.

She opened the door and shoved us all out. The other lady was right, when we tried to run for it we were just held back by this invisible force. They led us into this room filled with some sort of technology stuff.

"What do you want from us?" Jaden asked.

"From you and your little friends? I want you to work for me," the woman grinned," My names Crystalline and I've already have one of your friends so you'll be as easy to control. Isn't that right… Katalina."

What?

The girl took off her mask and there she was. Katalina, the girl that we tried to fight off. The one who used knock out gas on us and brought us here.

"Kat? What are you doing? Don't you remember us?" Kutaal asked as Crystalline just grinned.

"I control her. Her emotion, her thoughts, and her mind. It's useless to try and get through because it won't work. She's under my control just like you will be soon."

"Try to control me and I'll just end up kicking you sorry ass, lady or not I don't care," Kai spat out.

"Yeah!" the kittens said right after him.

"I have no use for you little brats. Katalina, take them to Bruno and Thrash. I'm sure they'll make good meals for them," she laughed.

"Yes, mistress," Katalina grabbed the kittens and left the room.

"Now, who should I control first?" she looked at each of us and walked past each of us and stopped in front of Aislinn," How about you?"

Aislinn spat in her face," How about you let me go, let my friends go, and let Katalina go….bitch."

"You little brat," Crystalline grabbed her by the collar," Your first you little piece of trash."

"I think you have me confused for yourself when you refer to trash," Aislinn sniped back.

**KATALINA'S P.O.V:**

The cats were really annoying. They wouldn't stop kicking and shoving and telling this whole bunch of crap.

"Kat, Katalina, snap out of it!" the one in the green said.

"Your being controlled by some weird psycho lady!" the girl added in and looked off in another distance.

"Kat!" the blue shouted and scratched me.

"Why you little brat!" the two boys began run away while the girl was on my back.

"I found it guys!" I heard her shout. Found what?

That's when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck," What the—"

Everything finally came back to me.

"What… What just happened?" I looked at arm," And why do I have scratch marks on my arm?"

"Katalina, your back to normal!" I saw the kittens look at me with such joy and they jumped on me.

"What? What are you talking about? Where are we?" I asked.

What was going on here?

**WINTER'S P.O.V:**

"Hey you let her go right now!" I shouted at Crystalline.

She was about to inject or place something in Aislinn's neck until I saw Aislinn wink at us.

"Hey, lady!" Sago shouted and she looked at him," You old hag! I bet I could break you like a twig!"

"WHAT?" this gave Aislinn the perfect chance to kick her and shove her over.

"Ha! What now!" she said with glee.

As Aislinn was making a run for it she was suddenly stopped by Crystalline again.

"Alright no more playing around," she grabbed Aislinn by her collar and Katalina finally came in.

"Katalina, take care of these pests," she ordered.

"Sure, whatever," she said.

As Crystalline was about to inject whatever into Aislinn I saw Katalina walking up to Crystalline and pretty much corn dogged her and punched her in the face. Older woman or not Kat will punch anybody in the face.

"Kat, your back!" we all said.

"Hey she said to take care of the pests," she smiled and punched Crystalline again to where she got a purple bruise on her right cheek.

Aislinn did a roundhouse kick from behind as the kittens brought us the key for the chains.

"Thanks guys," I said as I rubbed my wrists.

"Stop it….NOW!" Crystalline shouted.

All of us were suddenly forced down to the ground.

Crystalline's face was bruised and her mouth was bleeding. Wow….they beat her up pretty bad.

"You," she pointed to Katalina," Your out my control now. I have no use for you. So….you can just die."

She pulled out a dagger from her pocket and pointed it at Kat," Goodnight, Katalina."

Kat… Kat wasn't doing anything, saying anything, she was just… there with… grin on her face.

"Actually, I plan on living a few more days. NOW!" she shouted.

Just then I spotted the kittens attack her and just scratch her like crazy cats. The heavy force went away and we all stood up. The guys hyper formed and began attacking her.

"Kittens outta the way," Kutaal tossed them over to us.

"Here we go again," I said as we caught them again. This kids have thrown in the air so many times they should be able to practically fly by now.

"Girls get out of here," Kazriel said," You too, Winter."

"You say it so many times yet I still won't ever listen," I grinned as he just rolled his eyes and handed Estee to Kat," Leave, go. See ya guys in a minute."

**AISLINN'S P.O.V:**

Again, we had to go away from the fight scene as to not get hurt. I hated having to do that but I do like the world of the living so I suppose I have to do as I'm told until I get my own hyper form.

"So, how did you stop Crystalline from taking control of you?" I asked Kat.

"Apparently I was wearing this device that enabled Crystalline to control me. Though I did get a little injury in the process, the kittens were the ones to take the device off me. It just took a few distractions and a little determination and guts to do it," she smiled," To be honest, I didn't remember a thing after they took it off until they explained everything to me.

"Really?" we all said in unison.

"Yeah, she didn't know a thing. But, we explained everything," Rai smiled.

" Yeah, you guys are basically the life savers of the day. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have distracted the old hag in there in order for guys to get the key and get everyone's chains off," Kat said giving each of them a high five.

I saw Crystalline's card slide on the floor and looked up," So, can we leave now? I need to wash my hands bad?"

I had some dry blood from when I punched her in the mouth. I meant for the cheek but she moved so I hit the mouth.

"Yeah, why don't we go. I don't bad memories to haunt me here," Kat said.

"Did you say we?" we asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I join my team on our little journey," she smiled," Besides I can't survive without you all and I mean that literally."

"So your coming back with us?" Jaden asked and Kat nodded her head.

"That's wonderful," Kutaal said.

"Great, more time to deal with the half pint," Kai grinned.

"And I have to be around the giant hot head. On second thought maybe I should just let the hag kill me," she said.

Kai was quiet for a minute and ruffled up Kat's hair," Good to have you back short stuff."

"Good to be back. And thanks to the ole grandma here I got me a pair of ninja clothes on hand. She had some for you guys to really," she pointed at the girls," Wanna seeeeeee?"

We all looked at each other," YEAH!"

After Kat gave us our new outfits we left. They were like hers except Jaden's was blue and sky blue, Heather's was red and orange, Winter's was white and silver, and mine was yellow and gold.

"This looks awesome!" Heather said," We're like a ninja pack now."

"Oh yeah, 'cause we're just that awesome," I said as we each gave each other a high five.

This day didn't end so bad. We got knocked out and taken away to become zombie slaves but in the end, as usual, we overcame it all and now we have our friend back on our team with new ninja threads. Can say awesome? ^^

**ME: **Well, I think that was a sort of suckish ending but, I wanted to post this up now so here it is. Hope you liked it some.

**MUSHRA: **I hope it sucked monkey butt!

**ME: **You suck monkey butt, Mushra!

**MUSHRA: **You say I do but at least I don't actually go and it!

**ME: **Trust me, you probably have your just not admitting it.

**MUSHRA: **Whatever you're just a buttlicking butt-muncher.

**ME: **That's it (*jumps the monkey butt*) Hope you liked it. ^^

**MUSHRA: **Hope you thought it sucked!

**ME: **Shut up, Mushra. You wouldn't know a good story if it punched you in the face and took a munch out of your butt. Oh, review please. ^^ Sorry it took so long. ^^


	10. New People equals New Danger

ME: Hey so I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. No I wasn't kidnapped by aliens or anything I was just really busy with my schoolwork and all that's it.

MUSHRA: Whatever, I say tackle her and get her for updating so freaking late.

ME: Mushra, I can hurt you, you do know that, right?

MUSHRA: So…..your point is?

ME: (smacks forehead) Well, let's just go on before I end up punching Mushra.

MUSHRA: I'd like to see you try.

ME: Keep talking and I will.

MUSHRA: (*opens mouth and I punch*)

ME: Hope this chapter turns out good. Read and review.

It's been how many days that we've been on Enterra? It feels like forever, so much has happened since we've been here. Battling Enterrans trying to kill us does start to get a person tired. I could've wiped out on the ground right now but I didn't have much strength left in me for that.

"Can we stop or something?" I finally let out," I feel like dropping to the ground and never getting back up."

"Really? We haven't even been walking that much," Sago pointed out.

"Well… I don't know, I feel really tired, I just wanna sit down and rest for a few," was it just me who was tired here?

"I guess we could, probably would be best to save some energy," Mushra sounded so serious when he said that, well I guess there is always a first for something.

"Thank god," I plopped to ground and rested my back on the closest tree trunk.

"Must be tired after that crazy woman made you her zombie," Aislinn said as she sat down right next to me.

"Maybe, maybe, who knows," I closed my eyes for a minute just to rest but I guess ended up sleeping.

The next time I opened my eyes I was riding in Kutal's car while everyone else was walking their feet off.

"Hey, short stack is finally awake," Kai grinned," We thought you were dead for a minute there."

"Ha ha, very funny, Kai," I groaned," Dang, how long have I been asleep?"

"Two to four hours," Jaden answered," We did almost think you were dead though. Mushra was ready to poke you with a stick until you woke up but… He and Heather wrestled to see who would get first poke."

I looked at the two and Heather smiled sheepishly," What? I was just messing around. I wasn't really going to do it."

"Sure you weren't going to Heather. Hold on, let me get out of this car before my legs start to fall asleep," I jumped out of the car and obviously I slipped on something the minute my feet touched the ground.

"Smooth move, Kat, smooth move," Kazriel teased.

I rolled my eyes and got myself up from the ground and noticed a tall building up ahead," Hey, there's a town up ahead, let's check it out."

"You really want to? I mean there could be anything up there and I'm tired of battling Enterrans," Winter said as she let out a small sigh.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt or anything. You know have a little adventure."

"What? You don't call this an adventure?" Kai said as he nudged me in the side.

"Come on," I started to run ahead of them to check out what the town had in store for us.

When I got there I noticed that no one was there. I looked around but nobody was there, it was like a ghost town.

"Wow, this place is emptier than the inside of Mushra's head," Heather joked as, only Mushra would do, went and tackled her.

"You guys need to chill, you're starting to act like an awkward couple," Sago grinned as they separated from one another, each with a slight pink tint on their face," Wow, I wonder what happened here."

"I wonder if there were people here once or if was all just like this already?" Aislinn said as she wandered around looking inside the buildings.

"Kat, you might wanna watch out for that―" Jaden warned me as I tripped over something," Rock. Well… don't say I never tried to warn you."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Jaden," I said feeling a sting on my ankle but got a little shocked after seeing that it wasn't a rock I had tripped over… it was a burnt doll with a dagger stabbed right through it.

"What's wrong with you half pint? You look like you've seen a ghost," Kai laughed

"Not a ghost as much as a… burnt doll with a dagger through it," Kicked it up in the air in his direction to where he could catch it, he has pretty fast reflexes. I touched my ankle and saw a little bit of blood on my hand," Great, stupid dagger cut me."

Kai looked at it and placed it back on the ground," Let's explore the place and see if it gives any clues onto what happened here."

"First great idea you've had in ages," I said as he just shot me his "Not funny" glare at me," Sorry."

I ripped off a piece of fabric from my sleeve and tied it around my cut. We split up into groups. It was me, Kai, Kazriel, Winter, and Aislinn then you had Jaden, Sago, Heather, Mushra, and Kutal along with the kittens. The place felt so… cold and… just sad. I don't know, I started to get a bad feeling of what happened here. I was starting to wonder if I wanted to find out what really happened here.

Every building we went to had been trashed. Furniture scattered all around the floor, shattered glass here and there, sometimes we would even find old toys all broken up or burned up. Whatever happened here, or whoever, must've been cold and heartless to do this to these people.

"Do I even want to find out what happened here?" Aislinn said, her voice sounded a bit shaky for some reason.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kai said as he put an old toy back on the floor.

We came across a two story building and the outside was just as bad as the inside. The guys stayed downstairs to look around while we went upstairs to check everything out up top. They were the same results as the other houses, nothing but shattered glass and torn up furniture. The walls were ripped of the wallpaper and the paintings on the walls were ripped and torn, pieces of them all over the floor. The only difference here was the paintings themselves, they were… I don't know how to really say but one of them looked sort of familiar. I couldn't make it out that much but just the look of it seemed so familiar.

"What's up?" I jumped at hearing Winter's voice, she can be so quiet sometimes.

"What are you a ninja now?" she smiled," I don't know, it's just this… the painting… it seems so… familiar. It's hard to see what it really is though."

"Now that you look at what's still left of it, it does sort of look like you may have seen it from somewhere," I jumped once more as Aislinn came up beside me out of nowhere.

"What are you both ninjas now?" they laughed as I just stood there looking at the painting.

I suddenly heard a crack below my feet. I looked down and noticed a crack on the floor but before I do anything, the floor broke and we went falling down or at least I thought we were going to. I felt a tight grip on my wrist and looked up to see to guys trying to pull us up. Once they finally got us back up on the floor we went straight to questioning.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Aislinn asked with that suspicious look she always puts on when she doesn't feel something is right.

"My name is (surprise person, haha) and this here is my brother, Daisuke. We heard people come into the house and hid but when we saw you ladies about to fall we came out hiding to prevent you all form injuring yourselves," he explained.

He was covered in dirt, he clothes were ripped up, his arms covered with scars and so was his brother.

"So, you're saying you guys live here?" Winter asked them, she was growing just as suspicious as we were.

"Yes, we have nowhere else to go but here," Daisuke answered," We've lived here ever since the attack."

We all looked at each other," The attack?"

"I see you haven't heard the story," we shook our heads," I don't remember to clearly all the details, you see I was very young when all this happened. But it was the day before out annual festival worshipping our king, everything was going great until they came. They came and they wrecked everything, they killed everyone, they destroyed anything they could get their hands. They took no prisoners and gave no mercy. We were the only ones to survive, we hid in the forest until it was all over."

"We don't remember exactly who this Enterrans were but we do know that they had beast with them," (surprise person) added in.

"That's horrible, what kind of cold- heartless people would do that?"

"That's what we're still trying to figure out today," Daisuke got up and offered us some help to get up.

"Hey are you guys okay? Were heard something break and wanted to see if you were okay," Kazriel shot a quick glare at the guys," And who are they?"

"Chill, Kazriel, they're cool, just calm down," Winter reassured him but he didn't seem convinced.

"They're from this town and they have the clue we were looking for. They know what happened here," Aislinn started to retell their story but, by the look on the guy's faces they still didn't seem too convinced.

"So how is it they didn't go looking into the forest for any survivors?" Kai asked them.

"After seeing what had happened our mother rushed us out into the forest, she told us that we had to flee away as far as possible and she left, she never came back," I know how they feel about losing one of their parents, I've experienced it before.

"You guys just need to chill and end this whole interrogation, okay," Winter looked back at the brothers," Excuse them, they've just been a bit tense lately."

"We understand it's okay," Daisuke led us all back outside and we met up with the others.

We explained who they were and retold their story, as I thought, the guys felt suspicious about them but we didn't see anything wrong with them. We ignored them and just talked to (surprise person) and Daisuke asking them different questions about the town. Sooner or later it started to grow dark and we decided to stay the night here, Kutal made his food but seem to want to share with our newcomers, he came around to it though.

"I'll take first watch tonight, you guys can just get some sleep," Kazriel offered, Winter wanted to stay awake with him but her eyes were telling her to go to sleep.

I was having such a nice sleep until I felt something grip onto my mouth and rapidly opened my eyes but, the minute they were opened I only got the chance to see a knocked out Kazriel and then I was out cold. The next time I woke up I was surrounded by ice with Aislinn, Jaden, Heather, and Winter by my side all tied up from the wrists to our ankles.

"What the hell is this all about?" Heather said as she struggled to release herself from the rope.

"Hello, ladies."

"You?"

ME: Pretty nice, right? Not as long as they usually are but all I had for now. You probably already know who they kidnapped by or not.

*CELESTE: Hey guuuuuyyssss! XD

ME: And here to visit today is a friend of mine! Yeah she hasn't seen Shinzo but she wanted to be in a fanfic of mine so, yeah…. She's here.

CELESTE: Ha! So I wanna the punch line you say at the end.

ME: o.o Ok? Go right ahead.

CELESTE: PLEASE REVIEEEEWWW THE STORY! If you don't I swear I will hunt you down and strap you down at your computer and MAKE you type the review…Hope you enjoyed the chapter that took her so long to write ^^

ME: 0_0

*Name changed


End file.
